Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer
by n4na
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Miku Hatsune untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya? Reverse Harem alert! chap.18 is UP! : MikuxLui. Rate T for this chapter! Rate bisa berganti di chapter mendatang *muka mesum* *dicekek Miku* cover isn't mine. Mind to R&R minna? :D
1. Miku x Meito

hai minna~ aku kembali mempublish fic baru lagi! *pasang petasan* *dijitak*

terinspirasi dari panasnya kondisi di daerah rumah saya. sueeer deh, saya yg jrg kepanasan bisa smpe mandi keringat gini. bener2 luar biasa ( ? )

oke langsung aja ya. happy reading :D

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act.1 : Seksi?**

Musim panas sudah tiba! Ya, musim yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh semua orang. Karena saat musim panas akan banyak hal-hal yang dapat dilakukan, mengingat mereka akan dapat menikmati liburan panjang kurang lebih sebulan dalam musim itu.

Kini murid-murid Crypton High sedang berseliweran di koridor, hari terakhir menjelang libur musim panas. Meskipun sebentar lagi libur, mau tidak mau mereka harus masuk sekolah, mengingat tugas-tugas yang pasti akan diberikan menjelang hari libur. Untuk mencapai surga kita harus menikmati cobaannya dulu bukan?

Seorang anak laki-laki, dengan rambut coklatnya yang agak mencolok kini sedang duduk di tepi lapangan, menikmati pemandangan gratis yang berada di depannya. Apalagi kalau bukan pemandangan siswi-siswi Crypton High yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Sesekali iris kemerahannya bergerak liar, meneliti setiap gadis yang ada di sana. Ada SeeU yang memakai seragam olahraga yang ketat di dadanya, IA, Miki, Luka Megurine. Keempat idola itu sedang melakukan gerakan pemanasan yang pasti menggoda iman tiap lelaki yang melihatnya. Ah, alangkah bahagianya jika ia dapat sekelas dengan keempat idola yang menawan itu.

''Hei, ngapain kau lihat-lihat dengan tatapan menjijikan begitu?"

Meito, lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Miku Hatsune, si gadis biasa-biasa saja di kelasnya memergokinya sedang menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Meito mendengus.

''Untuk apa kau ke sini? Mengganggu kesenangan orang saja. Cewe dada rata. '' Katanya sambil kembali melanjutkan acaranya yang sempat tertunda berkat kehadiran gadis berambut tidak normal tersebut. Miku, gadis itu mendengus.

''Dasar cowo hidung belang! Sana olahraga, setelah giliran cewek 'kan giliran cowok.'' Kata gadis itu dengan nada mencibir, lalu berlalu, berjalan menuju barisan senam di lapangan. Meito memutar matanya bosan. Apa urusannya gadis itu dengan kegiatannya? Mengganggu saja. Dengan malas Meito bangun dari posisi duduknya, membawa botol air lalu berjalan ke arah lapangan.

'Menyusahkan. Kenapa panas-panas begini harus ada jam olahraga sih?' keluhnya dalam hati.

.

.

Saat Meito tiba, kali itu adalah giliran Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, Gumi, dan seorang gadis culun berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Meito memilih duduk di ujung lapangan dan melirik ke arah gadis berambut pink yang sedang berlari. Dadanya yang bergoyang naik turun membuat mulut lelaki itu terbuka sedikit. Namun pandangannya teralihkan karena si gadis rambut super panjang pengganggu kini mengalihkan pandangannya. Cih, mengganggu pemandangan saja, keluh lelaki itu dalam hati. Tapi pandangannya terus teralih pada gadis itu. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua tertiup angin, bajunya yang kebesaran kini melekat pas pada tubuh gadis itu karena angin yang bertiup dari arah berlawanan gadis itu berlari sehingga menampilkan kepada mata Meito dadanya yang tidak besar namun berisi, bulat dan terlihat begitu pas di genggaman tangannya, membuat lelaki itu ingin menyentuh dan meremasnya dengan tangannya. Kakinya yang putih dan jenjang kini terlihat berkilau karena keringat yang berada di sana memantulkan sinar mentari dari kakinya, membuat Meito membayangkan gadis itu. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, berada di bawah tubuhnya. Peluh membasahi disekujur tubuh gadis itu, dan kakinya yang jenjang menggantung di pinggulnya. Meito menggeleng-geleng sambil mengacak rambutnya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotor itu dari kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dia, Meito Sakine si pangeran sekolah, membayangkan Miku Hatsune si gadis tidak popular di atas ranjangnya? Ugghh, kelihatannya hawa panas membuat pikirannya kurang waras.

Sementara ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, bayangan besar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Miku Hatsune, dengan peluh membasahi pelipis, pipi, leher dan bajunya, mengelap dengan asal keringat yang mengalir di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya terulur ke arah pria itu.

''Air… Aku minta airmu.''

Seperti belum tersadar dari imajinasinya melihat gadis yang berada di depannya, lelaki itu memberikan botol airnya kepada gadis itu, dan gadis itu dengan segera membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan air itu ke dalam mulutnya- tanpa menyentuh ujung botol tersebut. Meito melihat air yang sedikit mengalir dari ujung mulut gadis itu. Turun melewati rahangnya, lehernya yang jenjang, lalu terus turun hingga dadanya. Meiko menelan ludahnya.

''Miku..''

''hmm?'' kata gadis itu sambil terus menenggak air yang turun dari botol di tangannya.

''kau.. kau SEKSI!''

Dan hal itu menyebabkan Meito merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah di seluruh wajahnya, karena dengan tidak elitnya si gadis seksi yang dimaksud menyemburkan air yang masih ada dimulutnya ke arah wajah si pangeran sekolah..

Kasihan..

Semoga dengan dinginnya air, otak lelaki itu dapat normal kembali.


	2. Miku x Kaito

yak! author kembali dengan mengupdate chapter 2. *luncurin kembang api* readers: mana keliatan kalo siang2 bego! *author nangis dipojokan*

kali ini adalah... jeng jeng jeng jeeeeeng *bikin suara efek* kalo liat judulnya pasti uda tau, mihihihi.

chapter ini masih ada konten dewasanya, ahem. tapi ini semi M kok, belum M! jadi mungkin masih aman ya? *dihajar readers yang masih kecil*

ya sudah, langsung aja deh, sebelum author bonyok digebukin mulu. jangan lupa review ya, karena semakin banyak review author bakal makin semangat update :p untuk chapter tiga sekarang uda di progress malah. buat yang penasaran, harus review makanya! *maksa sambil ngacungin piso*

anyway, happy reading :D

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem. rated T for save**

**_don't like don't read. simple as that_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Act. 2 : Syal**

Kalau dilihat dari judulnya, pasti kalian sudah tau siapa lelaki yang dimaksud 'kan?

Yup, Kaito Shion.

Lelaki itu merupakan teman sejak kecil Mikuo, kakak Miku dan merupakan lelaki yang disukai oleh Miku Hatsune sejak SMP.

Miku Hatsune yang kelihatannya seperti pembenci laki-laki jatuh cinta?

Rasanya dunia mau kiamat saja.

Tapi percaya tidak percaya, dibalik sifat Miku yang ganas seperti lelaki, ternyata dia masih menyimpan sisi feminim di dalam dirinya, walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat sih.

Oke, lanjut ke cerita.

Jadi siang ini, di tengah teriknya matahari, Kaito berkunjung ke rumah Mikuo dengan plastik berisi berkotak-kotak es krim berbagai rasa di tangan kirinya. Di pundaknya tertenteng tas selempang, berisi buku-buku yang terpaksa harus di 'gauli' ketika liburan. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah pria tampan itu. Dengan tangan kanannya Kaito memencet bel rumah keluarga Hatsune. Samar-samar suara Mikuo terdengar dari luar.

''Mii-chan, tolong bukakan pintunya, mungkin itu Kaito.''

''Ya!'' samar-samar suara teriakan adik kesayangan Mikuo pun terdengar dari balik pintu. Keluarga yang ceria, eh?

Cklek! Suara pintu yang terbuka pun terdengar dan lelaki berambut biru itu mendapati Miku Hatsune, adik Mikuo Hatsune berdiri di depan pintu. Tubuhnya yang ramping dibalut tanktop berwarna putih, bahkan Kaito dapat melihat Miku memakai bra berwarna hitam. Seketika wajah lelaki itu memerah.

''Ada apa Kaito-senpai? Kok mukanya memerah? Panas, ya? Ya sudah, yuk masuk!'' kata Miku sambil menarik tangan Kaito, tanpa izin pemiliiknya, masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Hatsune itu. Tanpa Kaito sadari, wajah gadis di depannya memerah karena malu.

Sementara itu kini Kaito telah terduduk di ruang tamu rumah itu, sementara si nyonya- ralat nona rumah telah menghilang entah kemana. 10 menit kemudian gadis itu kembali, membawa 3 gelas jus jeruk dengan nampan di tangannya.

''Pasti panas sekali, eh senpai? Ini diminum dulu!'' kata gadis itu ceria. Kaito memperhatikan gadis di depannya. Tubuh yang ramping dan pas, dada yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, kakinya yang jenjang dan ramping tidak tertutup apapun. Gadis itu mengenakan celana pendek- yang terlalu pendek untuk penglihatan Kaito. Ah, dan gadis itu hari ini tidak mengikat dua rambutnya. Dia menggulung rambutnya ke belakang.

''Miku-chan, tumben kau menggulung rambutmu, kenapa?'' tanya lelaki itu. Sekilas, Kaito dapat melihat semburat berwarna merah di pipi gadis itu, namun ia abaikan. Mungkin karena kepanasan, pikirnya dalam hati.

''Ah ini? Habis hari ini panas sekali senpai, makanya kugulung saja. Kalau dikuncir dua kadang merepotkan. Kenapa? Tidak pantas ya?'' gadis itu menunjukkan raut kekecewaan di wajahnya. Seketika Kaito merasa panik.

''Tidak tidak! Cocok kok menurutku, malah Miku-chan jadi kelihatan tambah… cantik..''

Dan… Blush. Warna kemerahan seketika muncul dikedua pipi gadis manis dihadapannya. Mau tidak mau Kaito makin merasa canggung dan malu.

''Te.. Terima Kasih, Kaito-senpai..'' kata Miku setengah tergagap. Jari-jarinya yang lentik meremas ujung tanktopnya karena malu.

Kesunyian meliputi keduanya hingga salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

''Anu, senpai, kok senpai selalu memakai syal?'' Tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi polosnya. Uggh, hal itu membuat Kaito gemas. Pantas saja Mikuo begitu overprotektif dengan adik semata wayangnya ini. Adiknya manis begini!

''Tidak ada alasan khusus. Karena aku suka syal ini.'' Kata Kaito sekenanya. Ya, memang itu alasan pertamanya. Namun sebenarnya ia selalu memakai syal karena syal itu adalah buatannya yang ia buat dengan susah payah. Tapi tidak mungkin kan hal itu ia katakan di depan gadis itu? Pasti gadis itu akan tertawa dibuatnya.

''Ah masa? Pasti ada yang senpai sembunyikan di balik syal itu? Atau senpai di kissmark ya sampai-sampai di hari sepanas ini masih mengenakan syal?'' kata gadis itu sambil cemberut. Kaito terbelalak.

''Ki.. Kissmark? Ya ampun tidak Miku-chan, tidak mungkin!'' kata Kaito dengan tergagap

''Kalau bukan, tunjukkan!'' kata gadis itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk. Tangan kirinya berada di pinggang rampingnya, sementara telunjuk tangan kanannya mengacung pada wajah lelaki itu. Kaito menelan ludah. Melihat Miku Hatsune mengacungkan jarinya tepat ke wajahnya dengan rambut yang agak berantakan dan peluh yang mulai mengucur dari leher putih gadis itu memberikan kesan err… liar?

''EEH? Kurasa tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, Miku-chan.'' Kaito menggenggam erat syal yang membungkus lehernya dengan sedikit lebih erat. Miku mulai berjalan mendekatinya, Kaito dapat melihat gadis itu tersenyum licik dan tanpa sadar, ternyata ia terpojok. Kaito kembali menelan ludahnya.

''Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa, Kaito-senpai tidak akan segan membuka syal itu bukan?'' Perlahan, tangan gadis itu memegangi syal lelaki itu, dan menyentaknya kuat dalam sekali tarik. Namun memang karena kodrat bahwa lelaki memiliki tenaga lebih kuat dari wanita, maka tidak semudah itu Miku dapat melepaskan kain berwarna biru yang membalut leher lelaki di depannya. Miku mendengus.

''Benar Miku-chan, tidak ada apa-apa kok!'' kata Kaito dengan agak gelagapan, berusaha melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari syalnya, namun gagal. Malah Miku mencengkram syalnya lebih erat.

''Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku, Kai-to-kun''

Deg. Miku memanggilnya dengan suffiks 'kun'?! Kaito membelalakkan matanya dan mendapati Miku tersenyum licik di depannya dengan tubuh di atas tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang digulung kini mulat berantakkan. Lehernya yang jenjang mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat. Kaito mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dada gadis itu. Walaupun sedikit, Kaito dapat dengan jelas melihat belahan dada yang tersembunyi di balik tanktop tipis itu.

Kaito tidak tahan lagi. Apalagi hari ini cuaca amat panas. Dengan posisi mengundang begitu, lelaki mana yang dapat berpikir dua kali? Dengan kecepatan yang bahkan Miku tidak dapat duga, kini posisi mereka terbalik. Miku berada di bawah dan Kaito berada di atas. Wajah Miku memerah, namun hal itu dapat ia sembunyikan dengan seringainya yang menurut Kaito amat sangat menggoda. Jari-jari lentik gadis itu menjelajah. Dari pipi, menuju rambut lelaki tersebut. Terus menjelajah hingga jari-jarinya dapat menyusup ke dalam leher lelaki itu, meremas syalnya pelan.

Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Saat ini tujuannya adalah satu, bibir yang amat menggoda di depannya. Tanpa ia sadari, syal yang membungkus lehernya semakin melonggar diiringi dengan semakin kecil jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka. Kaito dapat merasakan nafas gadis itu. Bau keringat dan vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh gadis yang berada di depannya pun begitu memabukkan. Kaito terus mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu hingga…

BRAK!

Kaito dan Miku mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Mata kedua makluk itu terbelalak mendapati Mikuo, dengan handuk yang masih menggantung dilehernya. Tangannya menggantung dengan tumpukan buku yang sebelumnya ia pegang, kini berbaring tak berdaya di depan kakinya.

''Kuo-nii..'' / ''Mikuo, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira!''

''KAITO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ADIK KESAYANGANKU?!''

Dan detik berikutnya, Kaito telah menghilang dengan kecepatan kilat dengan Mikuo di belakangnya. Miku dengan ekspresi yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat ke arah kedua lelaki yang kesetanan itu. Ia melirik ke arah tangannya dan mendapati syal Kaito yang sukses ia pegang. Miku menyeringai dengan penuh kemenangan.

''Ternyata senpai menutupi bekas kerokannya toh. Kenapa harus sampai ditutupi sih? Hihihi.'' Kata gadis itu sambil cekikikan sendiri. Hiiihh menakutkan..


	3. Miku x Len

hai minna! author kembali dengan chapter baru ^_^

saya merasa sedih deh kalau melihat traffic stats buat fic saya. yg ngeview ud ratusan, tp yg review cm 2. saya ngerasa fic saya benar2 buruk *pundung*

tapi ya sudah, tak apa. karena walaupun review cuma 2, yang penting banyak yang baca cerita saya, dan hal itu membuat saya amat senang! yeeey!

oke, langsung saja kita ke chapter 3. enjoy!~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 3 : Cookies**

Hari ke lima dalam liburan musim panas! Hari ini bintang kita, Miku Hatsune terlihat begitu ceria pagi ini. Sesekali ia bersenandung sambil memotong sayur-sayuran dan sosis, lalu memasukkan sosis yang telah dipotong, diikuti sayur-sayuran yang membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk matang seperti kentang dan wortel, lalu kemudian buncis dan yang terakhir udang serta daun bawang super banyak ke dalam panci yang air kaldunya sudah memanas. Gadis bersurai biru kehijauan itu memasukkan bumbu-bumbu, mengaduknya sebentar lalu mencicipinya. Dan senyuman kebahagiaan pun muncul dari bibir gadis itu, menandakan ia menyukai masakan buatannya. Sambil menunggu supnya matang, gadis itu mulai mendadar telur dengan daun bawang. Satu butir, dua butir, tiga butir telur ia pecahkan ke dalam mangkuk. Tambahkan garam dan lada secukupnya, kocok hingga sedikit berbusa, lalu masukkan daun bawang yang banyak dalam kocokan telur. Panaskan minyak dalam penggorengan, setelah penggorengan sedikit berasap, tuang telur dalam penggorengan. Goreng sebentar, balik, tunggu dan segera matikan penggorengan. Yak, telur dadar ekstra daun bawang buatan Miku Hatsune sudah jadi!

''Kuo-nii, sarapan sudah siap!'' suara melengking gadis itu terdengar di penjuru rumah itu, yang ia tempati bersama kakak satu-satunya. Ya, karena orang tua mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di negara lain membuat kedua bersaudara itu harus dapat mengatur hidup mereka sendiri. Tapi mereka tidak mengeluh. Justru berkat keorangtuanyalah mereka dapat belajar menjadi orang yang mandiri, rajin dan bertanggungjawab. Sayang, kata rajin itu amat jauh dari seorang Mikuo Hatsune, kakak satu-satunya nona kediaman Hatsune ini.

''mm, Mii-chan, kita makan apa pagi?'' suara serak seorang laki-laki terdengar di ujung dapur. Miku menoleh dan mendapati kakak kesayangannya sedang menggosok-gosok matanya sambil menguap begitu lebar dengan tidak elitnya. Miku mendengus. Apa yang akan dikatakan fans-fans kakaknya melihat seorang Mikuo Hatsune, memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek, berkeliaran di rumahnya dengan muka lusuh dan menguap begitu lebar? Miku tidak dapat membayangkannya.

''Hmm, sup dan telur dadar ekstra daun bawang!'' mata Mikuo langsung segar seketika.

''Telur dadar ekstra daun bawang kesukaanku? Yeah, Mi-chan, _you know me so well_!'' Baru saja Mikuo akan memeluk adiknya itu, si adik langsung menghindar dan geleng-geleng kepala sambil menahan kepala kakaknya yang kesetanan itu dengan satu tangannya.

''Tidak boleh makan sebelum mandi! Sana-sana!'' Miku mengibas-kibaskan tangannya ke arah kakaknya, membuat kakaknya menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Miku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakaknya itu. dasar.

.

.

''Jadi, kau akan belajar bersama dengan Kagamine bersaudara hari ini?" tanya lelaki berambur senada dengan gadis di depannya sambil mengunyah makanannya. Miku, gadis itu mengangguk antusias.

''Ya! Dan aku serta Rin-chan akan membuat kue bersama. Aku akan bawakan beberapa untukmu.'' Kata gadis itu sambil memotong telurnya bersemangat. Mikuo mendengus.

''Aku ikut!'' kata lelaki itu. Miku menghentikan aktivitasnya.

''Kenapa? Kau takut Len-kun akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu? Tenang saya Kuo-nii, kau kan tahu Len-kun itu terlalu lembut dan _gentleman_. Menyakiti lalat saja lelaki itu tidak akan tega!'' kata Miku lalu menenggak jus jeruk di sampingnya. Mikuo manggut-manggut.

''Baiklah, asal kau janji tidak pulang malam-malam.'' Kata Mikuo akhirnya, tidak tega untuk melarang adik kesayangannya terus menerus. Mata Miku berbinar-binar senang.

''Benarkah? Asyik! Kau memang kakak yang terbaik Kuo-nii!'' dengan segera, Miku membereskan piring makannya dan piring kakaknya itu dari meja. Oh, tidak lupa Miku memberikan hadiah kecupan di pipi sang kakak dan sukses membuat pipi kakaknya itu memerah. Dasar Miku..

.

.

''Kyaaaaa Miku-chan, akhirnya kau datang! Ku kira Mikuo-kun tidak akan mengijinkannya pergi.'' Kata gadis di samping Miku dengan rambut berwarna seperti bunga matahari, dan iris cerulean dengan semangat sambil membuka pintunya dan menarik- ralat menyeret gadis dengan rambut berwarna teal masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

''Lenny, Miku-chan sudah datang!''

Lenny, atau yang kita dapat panggil Len Kagamine menengok dan mendapati gadis yang ia sukai tengan berdiri di depannya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, yang bagi Len amatlah sangat manis.

''Hai, Miku-chan.''

''Hai, Len-kun.''

Kedua gadis itu pun duduk di dekat lelaki itu dan memulai acara belajar bersama mereka.

.

.

Dan setelah kurang lebih dua setengah jam ketiga anak manusia itu berkutat dengan buku, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran mereka.

''Aah, akhirnya selesai juga. Miku-chan, ayo kita buat kue kering!'' Kata Rin bersemangat dan langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, diikuti oleh Miku yang merentangkan tangannya dan mengangguk dengan antusias.

''Tentu! Len-kun mau ikut?'' tawar Miku. Lelaki itu menggeleng.

''Tidak. Lebih baik aku menunggu sambil bermain game. Aku akan ke bawah jika _cookies_-nya sudah jadi.'' Miku terkikik kecil. Hal itu sukses membuat semburat merah muncul dari kedua pipi lelaki beriris senada dengan saudara perempuannya.

''Baiklah _cookie monster_. Kami duluan ya.'' Kata Miku lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar yang tadi ia tempati, meninggalkan Len yang mulai berkutat dengan console PS3nya.

.

.

''Miku-chan, aku ke kamarku sebentar ya. Kau urus kue-kuenya!'' kata Rin. Miku mengangguk sambil bersenandung kecil, sementara Rin segera berlari dari dapur kediaman Kagamine menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Miku mengaduk adonan di mangkuknya, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah oven tempat memanggang _cookies-cookies_ yang lain. Kemudian ia menaburkan marzipan pisang ke dalam adonan yang ia buat hingga rata.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Orang itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu.

''Hei Miku-chan! Apa _cookies_nya sudah jadi?'' kata suara maskulin di dekat telinganya. Miku menoleh dan mendapati Len Kagamine, seorang lelaki yang polos dan pemalu, kini berusaha merayunya di dapur rumah lelaki itu dan saudaranya! Sontak hal itu membuat pipi gadis itu memerah.

''Ekkhh Len-kun!'' Miku segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangan lelaki itu dari pinggangnya. Raut kekecawaan terlihat sekilas dari wajah pemuda itu namun langsung menghilang, di ganti dengan senyuman polos khas pemuda itu. ''Belum, tapi kami sudah memanggang yang rasa jeruk!''

''Jadi yang ini rasa pisang?'' tanya lelaki itu kemudian. Miku mengangguk. Lelaki itu meneliti wajah gadis dan menemukan sedikit adonan yang menempel di pipi gadis itu, menambah kesan manis tersendiri bagi Len Kagamine. Dengan ibu jarinya yang bebas, lelaki itu membersihkan adonan dari pipi gadis itu dan menjilati ibu jarinya yang tertempel adonan.

''Pisang, kesukaanku.'' Gumam lelaki itu.

Blush!

Wajah gadis itu, Miku Hatsune kini memerah padam karena tindakan yang sangat tidak terduga dari lelaki di depannya. Sementara lelaki yang kini sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan pun tidak kalah merah wajahnya. Mereka terus berdiri dalam diam hingga..

''Hey Miku-chan, aku kembali! Bagaimana dengan… Oh, Lenny, kau sudah turun? Kami masih membuat kuenya tahu!" Rin segera menghampiri lelaki di samping sahabatnya itu dan mendorong punggung lelaki itu menjauhi dapur.

''Ini area wanita, lelaki menunggu saja di luar!'' Kata Rin dengan nada ceria bin galak, membuat saudaranya mau tidak mau mengangkat kakinya dari daerah teritori saudaranya itu. sepertinya Rin Kagamine tidak menyadari keanehan di antara manusia berbeda kelamin itu, dan untungnya gadis itu menyelamatkan mereka dari kecanggungan yang mereka ciptakan. _Saved at the moment, Rin!_

.

.

''Terima kasih untuk hari ini Rin-chan, Len-kun, hari ini sangat menyenangkan!'' kata Miku di depan gerbang rumah Kagamine bersaudara itu sambil membawa bungkusan berisi cookies dengan marzipan jeruk dan pisang di tangannya.

''Tentu Miku-chan, kapan-kapan kita memasak bersama lagi ya?'' kata Rin semangat. Miku mengangguk.

''Tentu! Aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan hari itu. kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu.'' Kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu mulai berbalik. Rin melambaikan tangannya dan mulai masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun pergerakannya berhenti mendapati namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang amat ia kenal.

''Mi.. Miku-chan!''

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Len Kagamine membuka pagar rumahnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Jantung Miku mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

''Hmm, lain kali, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama. Ma..Maksud ku hanya kita, kau dan aku. Tidak ada Rinney maupun Mikuo-san.." kata Len sambil menggarukkan kepalanya. Semburat merah terlihat samar di kedua pipi lelaki itu. Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu, lalu mengangguk kepalanya perlahan.

''Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa..'' kata gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lelaki itu balas melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya. Namun sebelum lelaki itu menutup pagar rumahnya gadis itu kembali berbicara.

''Len-kun, aku tidak sabar menantikan hari itu!'' Miku sedikit berteriak dan tersenyum ke arah Len, agar lelaki itu dapat mendengar perkataannya dengan jelas. Dan selanjutnya gadis itu berjalan menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Len Kagamine berdiri mematung dengan wajahnya yang memerah . Ketika lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, tubuhnya langsung menegang karena ia mendapati Rin Kagamine, saudara kembarnya, tersenyum- ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai dengan sangat lebar di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba Len merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

''Ya ampun, ternyata adikku sudah besar, sudah berani mengajak seorang gadis berkencan, hihihi.'' Kata gadis itu sambil cekikikan. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan si lelaki berdiri terbengong membatu di depan pintu.

Sepertinya Len Kagamine harus direhabilitasi karena sindrom pemalunya yang tidak sembuh-sembuh.


	4. Miku x Nero

haloooooo? apakah masih ada orang di sini? *krik*

saya merasa sangat sedih karena ga dapet respon sama sekali. padahal yg baca bnyak bngt, tp review ga ad. *nangis dipojokan*

saya sebenernya bukan org yg memuja-muja review, tapi setidaknya tlg berikan respon dari apa yg telah anda baca, krn mau bgaimanapun kn author jg manusia, ingin usahanya diapresiasi oleh org lain.

y sudahlah, jgn trlalu d pedulikan curhatan saya. kita langsung ke cerita aja, ciaaao~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 4 : Foto**

Nero Akita, lelaki yang sedang dalam masa puber-pubernya. Hingga usianya yang ke 18 tahun ini ia masih suka sekali memainkan ponselnya.

Ya, entah itu untuk mengirim email kepada teman-temannya, teleponan, berfoto, bahkan sampai memainkan game. Tapi dari itu semua Nero sangat suka menggunakan handphonenya untuk memotret. Entah itu pemandangan, hewan, tumbuhan hingga manusia. Seperti sore ini, lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu sedang menikmati jalan-jalan sorenya. Meskipun cuaca masih agak hangat walaupun sudah sore, tidak mengurungkan keinginannya untuk sekadar bersantai di taman dan menikmati pemandangan di sana. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah handphone ditangannya. Sip, baterainya masih penuh. Lelaki itu bersenandung kecil sembari berjalan menuju taman.

Objek apa lagi yang akan ia foto sore ini?

.

.

Taman pada sore itu tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasa. Jangan tanya kenapa, sudah pasti karena cuaca yang amat panas sehingga membuat orang-orang enggan untuk sekedar keluar dan menikmati hari yang sebenarnya cukup indah ini. Nero berjalan menuju kursi taman yang biasa ia duduki, dan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya ketika ia mendapati kursi itu kosong. Lelaki itu duduk di sana, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menutup matanya, merasakan semilir angin hangat yang berhembus di wajahnya. Sesekali ia dapat mendengar suara gemerisik angin, suara jangkrik musim panas, kicauan burung dan suara samar gadis yang ia kenal. Tunggu? Lelaki itu membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru kehijauan sedang bercengkrama dengan gadis berambut berwarna merah muda dan coklat tua yang ia kenal sebagai teman satu angkatannya, Meiko Sakine dan Luka Megurine. Si gadis berambut teal itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah kedua gadis itu dan kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kedua gadis yang baru saja ia temui. Rambutnya yang ia kuncir dua tertiup angin dan menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambutnya, membuat gadis itu seperti tertutupi lautan air laut yang hijau dan indah. Gadis itu mengenakan t-shirt berwarna putih dengan pattern polkadot berwarna teal di sekitar kaosnya. Ia mengenakan celana pendek, namun tidak terlalu pendek seperti yang gadis-gadis murahan biasa kenakan. Gadis itu, Miku Hatsune, memang bukan gadis yang menonjol, namun bagi seorang Nero Akita gadis itu adalah dewi. Ia jadi teringat saat-saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, ketika adiknya yang berisik membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya untuk bertamu dan bermain bersama.

''_Se.. Selamat siang. Namaku Miku Hatsune..'' kata gadis itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Tubuh gadis itu terbalut dengan tanktop berwarna hitam dan sweater berwarna abu-abu, dan ia mengenakan celana berenda berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir dua, kata adikku itu khasnya._

''_Oh ya. Aku Nero Akita. Aku harap rumah ini dapat membuatmu merasa nyaman.'' Jawabnya sekenanya. Ia memang orang yang paling malas berbasa-basi, apalagi dengan gadis._

''_Y…Ya, Nero-san.'' Sesaat dunia lelaki itu terhenti saat melihat senyuman yang terbentuk dari bibir gadis itu. Meskipun bukan senyuman yang istimewa, namun entah kenapa senyumannya dapat menyedot perhatian seorang Nero Akita._

Untuk pertama kalinya Nero Akita, umur 18 tahun, memiliki ketertarikan lain selain kepada handphonenya.

.

.

''Nero-san? _Earth to_ Nero-san.'' Sebuah suara yang familiar menyadarkan pemuda itu dari khayalannya. Nero membuka matanya dan mendapati Miku Hatsune, berdiri di dekatnya hanya dengan jarak kurang lebih 28,73 sentimeter dari wajahnya. Sontak lelaki itu kaget dan refleks memundurkan tubuhnya, membuat ia hampir terjengkang dari belakang kursi taman. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

''Ah, apakah aku mengganggu momen menghayalmu Nero-san? Gomen ne.'' kata gadis itu dengan ekspresi lucu, tidak menunjukkan raut penyesalan sama sekali. Lelaki itu mendengus.

''Kau mengagetkanku saja.'' Kata lelaki itu sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

''Habis, ekspresimu lucu sekali, Nero-san.'' Gadis itu cekikikan lagi, lalu berdeham untuk mencairkan ketegangan. ''Apa yang kau lakukan di taman sore ini, Nero-san?'' tanya gadis itu.

''Hanya menikmati udara sore. Dan kau, Hatsune-san?'' tanya lelaki itu, dengan agak formal. Miku mendengus.

''Panggil aku Miku saja. Kalau Nero-san memanggilku dengan nama Hatsune, aku merasa umurku sudah kepala 3 saja.'' Kata gadis itu lalu menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi taman yang juga diduduki Nero, merentangkan tangannya dan menyandarkannya dikepalanya. ''Ngomong-ngomong aku baru tahu seorang Akita bisa lepas dari handphonenya. Neru selalu memandangi handphonenya seharian. Kadang sulit untuk mengajaknya berbicara.'' Lanjut gadis itu lagi. Nero mengangkat bahunya.

''Aku masih tidak lepas dari handphoneku kok. Aku hanya memilih untuk mengistirahatkan handphoneku barang sejenak.'' Sudah gadis itu duga, seorang Akita tidak akan lepas dari handphonenya. Pandangan gadis itu pun teralih ke arah burung-burung merpati yang terbang di dekat kursi yang ia duduki bersama kakak sahabatnya. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan berlari kecil ke arah burung merpati itu, dengan bungkusan berisi remah roti dan jagung di tangannya. Burung-burung merpati itu beterbangan menyadari adanya serangan mendadak dari seorang manusia asing, namun kembali lagi mendapati manusia itu membawa banyak makanan di tangannya. Burung-burung merpati mengerubungi gadis itu, dan gadis itu tertawa lepas, merasakan geli sekaligus senang dikerubuti oleh burung-burung itu.

Sementara lelaki yang gadis itu tinggalkan kini menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi tercengang, mulut yang sedikit menganga dan wajah yang memerah. Gadis itu, Miku Hatsune, terlihat sangat cantik dengan sinar mentari sore yang menyinari wajah gadis itu, membuat wajah gadis itu makin berkilau. Bulu-bulu burung merpati yang berterbangan justru menambah kesan cantik dalam gadis itu, membuatnya kelihatan seperti seorang dewi!

Perlahan, Nero merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam sana, menekan tombol tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis di depannya. Memilih aplikasi kamera, lalu mengarahkan kamera handphonenya ke arah gadis yang di depannya. Dan Klik! Sebuah foto pun tertangkap oleh kamera lelaki itu. Ia melihat hasilnya dan tersenyum puas. Sempurna!

Detik itu, Nero Akita yang sebelumnya terobsesi dengan handphone kini terobsesi kepada kamera. Dan ia, dengan tekat bulat, akan membeli kamera sore ini juga!

Untuk apa?

Tentu saja untuk memotret gadis di depannya yang masih asyik memberi makan kepada burung-burung disekitarnya, tanpa menyadari lelaki yang ia tinggalkan tersenyum dengan wajah bahagia ke arahnya.

Sepertinya seorang Miku Hatsune dapat membuat seorang lelaki di mabuk cinta..


	5. Miku x Oliver

hai semuanya, author kembali ( lagi ) membawakan chapter baru. ga bosen kn ngeliat username saya yang selalu muncul tiap hari? *kedip2 genit*

untuk chapter 5 ini adalah Miku x Oliver! tapi rated T kok, hihhi.

oh ya, sebenarnya Oliver itu umurnya 13 tahun, tapi karena tuntutan peran, dibuatlah ia menjadi bocah berumur 9 tahun, menyesuaikan umur Yuki Kaai yg masih unyu2 :'3

dan skrg saya meletakkan fic saya di rated M ( setelah melihat review anonymous. makasih sarannya, mbak/mas )

oh ya, dan harap maklumi inggris abal saya ya, hiks. saya menggunakan inggris karena tuntutan cerita, ga lebih. harap readers dapat mengerti yang saya ketik *krik

oke kita langsung saja ke ceritanya. ciaooo~ enjoy :D

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated T for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 5: Es Krim**

Kalau melihat dari judulnya, tentu kau sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud bukan?

Yup, Kaito Shion. Tapi kali ini bukan cerita mengenai Miku dan Kaito, 'kan mereka sudah ada di chapter 2. Lalu, siapa lelaki yang dimaksud? Penasaran?

Oke, kita langsung ke cerita.

Di siang hari yang seterik ini, tokoh utama kita, Miku Hatsune, membawa empat kantung plastik besar di kedua tangannya. Yap, gadis dengan rambut berwarna teal ini, dengan peluh yang mengucur deras di pelipis dan lehernya, menenteng kantung berisi persediaan makanan selama kurang lebih seminggu untuk dia dan kakak kesayangannya, Mikuo Hatsune. Namun sayang, kakaknya itu kini sedang tidak ada di rumah, melemparkan tugas dan tanggungjawabnya di tangan si adik. Dasar kakak tidak berperikekakak-an, dia membiarkan adiknya menderita sendirian di tengah teriknya terpaan sinar matahari dengan kantung-kantung yang berat dan menyiksa. Ckckck.

Miku yang kelelahan, matanya kembali berbinar melihat mobil es krim terparkir dengan manis di taman. Ia bergegas berjalan menuju surga yang tersaji di depannya, dengan harapan toko es krim itu bukanlah fatamorgana, mengingat di taman biasanya tidak ada mobil es krim. Beruntungnya gadis itu karena mobil es krim itu bukan khayalan, karena ia menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal sedang membeli es krim di sana.

"Yuki-chan!" teriak si gadis berkuncir dua itu bersemangat. Si anak yang dimaksud pun menengok. Senyum ceria langsung terlukis diwajahnya dan tangannya yang bebas melambai ke sumber suara.

"Miku-nee!" sahut anak itu ceria. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah _cone_ es krim dengan 3 skop es krim warna warni di atasnya. Di samping anak itu, terdapat seorang anak lelaki yang sedang memesan es krim. Anak lelaki itu memakai seragam sailor musim panas dan topinya. Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati anak itu kini memegang _cone_ es krim di tangannya, dengan 3 skop es krim, namun berbeda rasa dengan es krim Yuki.

"Oh ya Miku-nee, ini temanku, Oliver. Dia murid pindahan dari Inggris!" kata Yuki semangat sambil menyenggol anak di sebelahnya dengan sikunya yang bebas. "Hey Oliver, kenalkan ini Miku!"

Si anak lelaki menatap es krimnya, lalu menatap Miku. Iris keemasannya meneliti gadis di depannya dari atas sampai bawah. Miku yang mendapati dirinya ditatapi oleh lelaki yang lebih muda 7 tahun dengannya itu mau tidak mau merasa gugup.

"Hai, aku Oliver." Kata lelaki itu dengan agak terbata. Oh, dia ternyata masih belajar bahasa jepang rupanya.

"Hai, aku Miku Hatsune. I _hope we can be a good friend_! _You can call me Miku-nee."_ jawab Miku dengan kosakata inggris yang ia bisa. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Hei Yuki-chan, Oliver-kun, aku beli es krim dulu ya. Nanti kita makan bersama di bawah pohon itu!" Miku menunjuk sebatang pohon apel yang besar dan rindang di ujung taman. Yuki mengangguk dan langsung menyeret Oliver yang kurang mengerti menuju pohon apel yang ditunjuk Miku, sedangkan Miku berkutat dengan papan menu es krim yang tergantung di sisi mobil di depannya.

.

.

Miku kini berjalan menuju pohon apel di ujung taman tersebut. Kantung belanjaannya yang berat itu kini ia gantungkan di lengan kirinya, dengan _cone_ es krim dengan 3 skop es krim rasa _leek_, vanilla dan mint di atasnya. Setelah tiba, gadis berambut teal itu meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di atas rumput dan mendudukkan bokongnya. Ia melihat Yuki dan Oliver sedang menikmati es krim masing-masing. Oh, dan anak lelaki itu melepaskan topinya, mungkin kerena gerah, pikir Miku. Rambut blonde lelaki itu tertiup angin sesekali, memberikan kesan tampan pada anak lelaki itu. Dan Miku pun sedikit terbelalak melihat perban yang menutupi mata kanan anak lelaki itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak lelaki itu?

"Hey Oliver-kun, _why are you covering your right eye? Is there something.. happen?" _Tanya gadis itu sambil menyuapkan es krim rasa mint dalam mulutnya, dan seketika rasa dingin menyeruak dan memberikan hawa sejuk di tubuhnya, diiringi dengan wajah murung Oliver.

"Oliver-kun tidak suka orang-orang membahas perban itu, Miku-chan. Dia selalu memasang tampang seperti itu setiap ada orang yang menanyakannya." Sela Yuki. Rasa bersalah pun timbul dalam benak gadis berumur 16 tahun itu. Perlahan, ia mengusap kepala anak lelaki itu lembut, membuat anak lelaki itu mendongak dan mendapati gadis yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya tersenyum manis ke arahnya, membuat pipi anak lelaki itu menimbulkan warna merah pucat.

"_It's okay to be different, Oliver-kun. No one could blame you for your bandaged eye. So, don't be sad okay? I'm sorry for asking you such a stupid question." _ Kata Miku dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar. Dan Miku terkejut, sejak kapan ia bisa berbicara dengan bahasa inggris yang baik? Apa dia sedang kerasukan jin bule?

Perlahan, wajah murung Oliver berubah menjadi wajah yang cerah kembali. Dari bibir itu, muncul sebuah lengkungan yang menambah kesan manis dalam diri lelaki itu, membuat pipi Miku merona.

"Arigatou, Miku-nee.." jawab anak lelaki itu pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Yuki tertawa kecil. Ternyata ada orang yang dapat membuat kawan barunya ini tersenyum selain dirinya! Ternyata Miku-nee memang hebat!

"Mmm, ya, sama-sama.." jawab Miku dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Pasti wajahnya memerah karena teriknya matahari, bukan karena ia melihat wajah manis seorang anak lelaki bernama Oliver. Dia bukan pedofil, bukan. Oke, mungkin sekarang ia adalah pedofil.

Oliver melirik ke arah tangan Miku dan mendapati lelehan es krim di tangan gadis itu, yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Miku yang masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Hey_, Miku-nee, _your ice cream's dripping on your hand_!"

Sebelum Miku dapat bereaksi, tangannya kini ditarik oleh anak lelaki di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba Miku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lunak, geli dan basah menjilati tangannya. Sesuatu yang lunak itu menari di atas kulit gadis bersurai biru kehijauan itu, menghapus jejak-jejak es krim rasa_ leek_ yang meleleh sampai siku gadis itu. Oliver terus menjilatinya hingga keujung jari gadis di sampingnya dan plop! Jari gadis itu masuk ke dalam mulut anak lelaki itu. Yuki melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya, sedangkan Miku terduduk kaku dengan wajah kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Anak lelaki itu kini melepaskan jari gadis di sampingnya. Di wajah anak lelaki itu muncul seringai kecil.

"Ternyata _leek flavored ice cream isn't that bad_. Tapi aku lebih suka twinkies." Kata lelaki itu, sedangkan Miku masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Rasanya aneh ketika anak lelaki di depannya menjilat es krim yang meleleh di tangannya, menghisap jarinya. Lalu seringai lelaki itu…

"Aku tidak suka memanggilmu Miku-nee, _so can I call you_, Miku-_koi_?"

Dan perkataan terakhir Oliver berhasil membuat Miku mimisan di tempat, membuat kedua anak yang duduk bersamanya langsung panik dan segera mencari tisu di tempat terdekat.

Miku kini berpikiran bahwa Oliver pasti dapat menjadi seorang cassanova yang hebat suatu saat nanti.

Ya, pasti..


	6. Miku x Mikuo

hai semuanya!~ I'm back with another chapter. chapter 6!

senang sekali rasanya saya bisa update setiap harinya, menandakan saya bisa memenuhi target saya, meskipun saya masih banyak tagihan fic multichapter yg belum saya lanjutin *sweatdrop

jadi, untuk chapter ini adl Miku x Mikuo. bagi yg ga suka mending gausa baca oke?

ahem.

itu saja yg ingin saya sampaikan. enjoy reading guys~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

**warning: Incest alert untuk chapter ini!**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 6 : Rub and Massage**

Miku Hatsune memakai handuk putih yang menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Kakinya yang jenjang terus melangkah menuju pintu di ujung sana. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia membuka pintu geser itu dan mendapati kakaknya sudah berada di sana. Senyum pun terkembang dari bibir gadis itu.

"Kuo-nii!"

**Flashback on**

"_Mii-chan!" teriak seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna biru kehijauan kepada gadis dengan rambut berwarna senada dengannya. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari televise di depannya ke arah sumber suara._

"_Ada apa, Kuo-nii?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengunyah potato chips di mulutnya. Lelaki yang dimaksud, Mikuo Hatsune, menyunggingkan senyumnya. Lelaki itu mengibas-kibaskan dua lembar tiket di tangannya._

"_Lihat! Aku mendapatkan dua lembar tiket untuk menginap di penginapan yang ada permandian air panasnya! Kau akan ikut denganku 'kan?" mata gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya pun langsung berbinar ceria. Gadis itu mengangguk antusias._

"_Tentu saja! Kau memang yang terbaik, Kuo-nii!"_

**Flashback off**

Mikuo membalikkan matanya dan mendapati adiknya telah melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan handuk yang membaluti tubuhnya yang ramping. Mikuo tersenyum.

"Mii-chan. Ayo ke sini." Mikuo mengulurkan tangannya, dan disambut oleh Miku, senyum tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Perlahan, Miku menyentuhkan ujung jari kakinya, merasakan air hangat yang ada di sana. Miku memejamkan matanya. Dan dengan jahilnya Mikuo langsung menarik tangan adiknya, membuat Miku terjerembab dan memekik kencang, sebelum suara pekikan itu akhirnya teredam oleh bunyi cipratan air dan suara tawa Mikuo. Miku langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air dengan nafas tersengal dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kuo-nii, kau jahat!" Mikuo melihat mata adiknya berkaca-kaca. Dengan insting seorang kakak, Mikuo langsung memeluk adiknya itu lembut, mengusap kepala adiknya pelan.

"Sssh, maafkan aku Mii-chan, jangan menangis.." Miku mengeratkan pelukannya. Dapat Mikuo rasakan dada adiknya yang lembut dan empuk bergesek dengan perutnya. Tunggu dulu, ada yang salah di sini. Mikuo melepaskan pelukannya dari Miku. Mikuo melihat ke arah dada adiknya dan mendapati adiknya… tidak memakai handuk! Miku yang merasa diperhatikan melihat ke arah dirinya sendiri dan mendapati handuk yang tadi melekat ditubuhnya telah hilang entah kemana. Wajah Miku dan Mikuo langsung memerah.

"Mi.. Mii-chan, cepat cari handukmu! Aku akan membantu mencarinya!" kata Mikuo sambil membalikkan wajahnya. Miku mengangguk dan bergegas mencari handuknya yang kini entah dimana. Mikuo meraba-raba lantai dari batu itu dengan kakinya, namun tidak merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di kakinya. Akhirnya Mikuo memutuskan untuk menyelamkan kepalanya dalam air panas itu. Saat ia membuka matanya dalam air, matanya disuguhkan oleh pamandangan adiknya, sedang membungkuk dalam air, dalam keadaan telanjang! Mikuo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kaki jenjang adiknya, paha yang mulus, bokong yang bulat dan kencang, dan buah dada adiknya. Tidak besar dan tidak kecil, rasanya amat pas digenggaman tangannya. Dan perlahan, Mikuo dapat merasakan pergerakan di selangkangannya. Cih, sial. Sepertinya hanya dengan mengkhayalkan adiknya ia dapat terangsang seperti ini.

"Kuo-nii, aku sudah menemukan handuknya!"

Mikuo segera mengeluarkan kepalanya dan mendapati adiknya kini telah memakai handuk di tubuhnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, hal itu tidak dapat menghentikan fantasi Mikuo tentang tubuh gadis di depannya.

"Kuo, Kuo-nii? Ada apa?"

Suara merdu Miku menghempaskan Mikuo kembali dalam kenyataan. Mikuo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Mii-chan." Miku bernafas lega. Dan tiba-tiba, Miku memegang tangan Mikuo.

"Kuo-nii, sudah lama sejak terakhir kita saling menggosokkan punggung. Kuo-nii mau menggosok punggungku tidak?" Mikuo dapat melihat rona kemerahan samar di pipi adiknya itu, namun ia abaikan. Pasti karena pengaruh air panas, pikirnya. Mikuo pun mengangguk dan Miku yang antusias pun menarik tangannya menuju ujung kolam. Mikuo melirik ke arah adiknya yang membelakanginya. Gairah kembali bergejolak dalam tubuh Mikuo, melihat pemandangan berupa belahan bokong Miku yang sedikit tertutup dengan handuk yang amat pendek. Mikuo menelan ludah. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berpikiran kotor tentang adiknya. Ya, meskipun ia memang memandang adiknya bukan sebagai saudara lagi sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja, hubungan antar saudara itu tabu. Mikuo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan Miku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keanehan Mikuo pun dibuat bingung karenanya.

"Kuo-nii, apa kau… sakit?" tanya Miku sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajah Mikuo kembali memerah melihat wajah Miku. Ah, seandainya Miku bukan adiknya, pasti gadis ini dari tadi sudah tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya lagi.

"Tidak apa, Mii-chan. Nah, sekarang kau duduk di sana, aku akan menyusul. Cepat sana." Miku kembali melirik ke arah kakaknya. Dengan agak ragu, gadis itu berjalan ke arah tempat duduk kayu yang sengaja diletakkan di sana dan duduk di atasnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Mikuo kembali dengan handuk kecil dan sabuh ditangannya. Menyadari kehadiran kakaknya, Miku melonggarkan handuknya dan memperlihatkan kepada Mikuo punggung yang putih dan mulus, membuat Mikuo menelan ludahnya sekali lagi.

Mikuo mengoleskan sabun ke permukaan kulit punggung gadis di depannya, membuat gadis itu tersentak, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin membasahi kulitnya. Mikuo tertawa kecil, adiknya memang sangat manis.

Perlahan, Mikuo mulai menggosok punggung Miku. Gadis di depannya mendesah penuh kenikmatan, merasakan gosokan lembut dari tangan sang kakak yang tertutup handuk. Mau tidak mau mendengar desahan Miku membuat Mikuo untuk kesekian kalinya menelan ludah. Ia kembali membayangkan bagaimana desahan Miku jika ia menyentuh kedua payudara yang sedikit terlihat dan bergoyang di depannya itu? bagaimana rasanya ketika menyentuh kulit yang terlihat begitu empuk dan menggoda itu? Sesuatu di selangkangan lelaki itu semakin menegak, dan cairan putih sedikit keluar dari benda di balik handuknya. Mikuo mengeram. Sial, kalau begini terus dia bisa klimaks hanya dengan mendengar suara adiknya saja. Dia benar-benar tidak kuat lagi!  
Miku yang menyadari gerakan kakaknya yang terhenti mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping, untuk memastikan keadaan kakaknya. Kakaknya kelihatan berantakan. Wajah kakaknya memerah, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Peluh mengalir deras dari pelipis lelaki itu.

"Kuo-nii, kau sakit?"

Mikuo menggeleng cepat. Ia langsung menarik Miku untuk duduk mendekat di depannya, membuat gadis itu memekik terkejut. Dadanya menekan punggung gadis itu, dan bibirnya kini berada di dekat telinga adiknya. Nafas hangat lelaki itu berhembus di telinga gadis itu, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengeram karena geli.

"Ku.. Kuo-nii?"

"Bagaimana jika sekarang aku memijitmu, Mii-chan?" suara serak Mikuo di telinganya membuat wajah Miku memerah. Suara kakaknya bagaikan kejutan listrik yang menyengat di sekujur kulit gadis itu.

"Mmm, boleh saja, Kuo-nii.." kata Miku dengan suara agak bergetar. Mikuo menyeringai. Perlahan, tangannya menyentuh pundak Miku, memijitnya dan membuat Miku mendesah nikmat karenanya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sesuatu di selangkangannya semakin menegang. Setelah bosan dengan pundak gadis itu, Mikuo menjelajahi punggung Miku, memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut dan membuat Miku mendesah pelan.

"Annh Kuo-nii, enak sekali~"

Tidak tahan lagi, Mikuo langsung menyusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam handuk Miku dan meremas dada gadis itu kencang, membuat Miku memekik. Sensasi baru Mikuo rasakan dari kedua tangannya. Jadi ini rasanya menyentuh payudara perempuan?

"Annh, Kuo.. Hyaaa~ Kuo-nii~ Apa yang kau.."

Belum selesai Miku berbicara Mikuo kembali meremas kedua dada gadis itu dengan kencang. Tubuhnya semakin merapat pada tubuh kakaknya di belakang. Miku menahan nafasnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan menonjol di bokongnya. Sontak wajah Miku memerah.

"Kuo.. Kuo-nii~"

Dan detik berikutnya Miku merasakan lantai yang basah dan dingin dipermukaan kulit punggungnya, dengan Mikuo di atasnya dan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak tertutupi oleh handuk. Mikuo menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh dengan gairah dan nafsu. Perlahan, Mikuo membuka paha gadis itu lebih lebar dan menindih gadis di depannya, menggesek-gesekkan kemaluan gadis itu dengan kejantanannya yang menegak dan tertutupi handuk. Miku mendesah kencang.

"Aaaah~ Kuo-nii..~"

Mikuo langsung mengunci bibir gadis itu, mengulum dan memanjakan bibir gadis itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Tangannya yang bebas meremas kencang kedua payudara adiknya, membuat adiknya semakin mendesah dalam ciumannya. Mikuo menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya lebih cepat, membuat gadis itu melepaskan bibirnya dari lelaki di atasnya dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

"Kuo-nii.. Mmhmm..Aaaannggh~ Lebih c..cepat Kuo-nii~ Hyaaaaa!~"

Mikuo tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan kasar, ia langsung melepas handuk yang melekat dipinggangnya, menampilkan kejantanan yang besar dan menegak di depan mata gadis itu. Wajah Miku langsung memerah. Memang ia pernah melihat kejantanan Mikuo saat mereka mandi bersama, tapi itu ketika mereka masih SD! Tentunya semua sudah berubah sekarang, dan memikirkannya saja membuat jantung Miku berdetak lebih kencang.

Mikuo perlahan memposisikan kejantanannya ke lubang gadis itu. Sebelum memasukkannya, Mikuo menanyakan kesediaan adiknya. Ia tidak mau mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya dengan paksa, dan ia tidak mau Miku menyesal melakukan hal ini dengannya.

"Miku, apa kau yakin? Aku tahu ini salah, tapi… aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Mii-_koi_." Miku tersentak mendengar tiga kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari mulut kakaknya. Jadi selama ini kakaknya, mencintainya?

Perlahan, Miku mengangguk pelan. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh kedua pipi kakaknya dengan lembut. Senyum terkembang dari bibir gadis itu.

"Kalau memang kakak ingin melakukannya, aku tidak akan keberatan. Aku.. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kuo-_koi_.." kata gadis itu malu-malu. Senyum bahagia langsung terkembang dari bibir lelaki itu. lelaki itu mengecup kening adiknya, sebelum akhirnya ia…

"_Kuo-nii.."_

Suara samar menghantui pikirannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya dihentakkan dengan kasar, mengembalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati suara yang sama memanggilnya.

"Kuo-nii, bangun! Mau sampai kapan tidurnya? Sudah sore nih!"

Mikuo langsung membuka matanya. Matanya mendapati wajah Miku berada di dekat wajahnya. Rambutnya yang terurai jatuh menutupi sekeliling kepalanya. Adiknya masih memakai kaos dengan _leek print_ di tengahnya. Adiknya memakai _hot pants _berbahan jeans. Tas mereka masih tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat pintu geser, menandakan tas itu belum tersentuh. Mikuo langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya, sedikit membuat badan Miku terhuyung ke belakang. Mikuo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jadi yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?" gumamnya pelan. Mimpi bercinta dengan adik kesayangannya itu ternyata hanya mimpi?! Mikuo berteriak frustasi. Walaupun Mikuo berbicara dengan suara yang amat kecil Miku masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa Kuo-nii?" Miku menatap kakaknya dengan eskpresi penasaran yang amat polos. Hati Mikuo mendadak mencelos. Bagaimana bisa ia memimpikan adiknya yang polos dan manis ini bercinta dengannya? Ia benar-benar kakak yang kacau.

Mikuo membalikkan badannya dan menggeleng pelan. Senyum kembali muncul dari bibir Mikuo Hatsune. Dengan lembut ia mengusap kepala adiknya dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya pelan.

"Tak apa, Mii-chan. Sana mandi, kau bau!" kata Mikuo sambil tertawa kecil, sedangkan Miku menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kemudian gadis itu bangun dan menepuk bokongnya, lalu berbalik dan membuka resleting tasnya, mengambil handuk, pakaian dalam dan peralatan mandi. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil yukata yang tergantung di kamar itu.

"Baiklaaaah~ Tapi kau berhutang cerita padaku Kuo-nii! Akan kubuat kau bercerita padaku!" katanya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah wajah Mikuo, membuat lelaki itu tertawa.

"Ya, ya, coba saja kalau kau bisa." Miku mendengus, dengan kesal ia menghentakkan kakinya dan membuka pintu geser di depannya lalu menutupnya kembali. Bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Mikuo kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas futon yang tergelar di lantainya. Mikuo menghela nafasnya panjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Perlahan, ia memegangi dadanya yang berdebar agak kencang.' Apakah perasaan yang kumiliki ini salah? Jika salah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melupakannya?' Batin Mikuo miris. Frustasi, Mikuo bangkit dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Dan ketika ia melirik ke arah celananya, ia dapat melihat tonjolan di baliknya.

'Ck, sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama dalam kamar mandi,' keluhnya. Dengan langkah gontai, Mikuo mengambil handuk, celana dalam dan peralatan mandinya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu mimpi nistanya.


	7. Miku x Rei

hello again gaiseeee~

sorry kemarin ga update, soalnya saya lg sibuk dengan fic baru saya **Time Machine **o.o saya tahu saya buka author yg brtnggujwab, tp saya ga bsa mnghntikan ide yg brmunculan d kpala saya. drpd trbuang sia2 mnding saya tuangkan dlm ms. word saya, betul? x'D *ngeles tidak diterima*

for **Erza**, this chapter's for you~ how could you know I'll make Rei for this chapter? xD actually saya sudah membuat fic summer time hingga chapter 7, dan kini saya sudah kehabisan ide pairing. soooo, any request? bisa review kalo mau ^^

dan kemungkinan besar saya ga akan bisa update setiap hari lagi, mengingat liburan saya sudah habis hari ini dan besok saya sudah kembali brsekolah. ahem. jd don't miss me ya xD

oke lngsung ke cerita. enjoy~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 7 : Sunbathing**

"Heii Miku-chan, ayo ke sini!" teriak seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna kuning keemasan berusia 16 tahun kepada seorang gadis yang tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Si gadis bersama kakaknya berjalan berdampingan sambil membawa keranjang besar berisi makanan-makanan menggoda selera yang dibawa dari rumah serta tas yang berisi pakaian mandi, peralatan mandi, handuk serta kain piknik, yang lebih tepatnya dibawa oleh si kakak sang gadis. Si gadis berlari kecil sambil tertawa ke arah kakaknya.

"Kuo-nii, jalannya yang cepat sedikit! Kau lambat seperti kura-kura."

Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Mikuo Hatsune pun mendengus. Kini ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk menemani adiknya pergi ke pantai. Kalau bukan karena ia takut ada lelaki hidung belang yang akan macam-macam dengan adik kesayangannya ini, ia pasti tidak ingin ikut. Kembali terbayang di kepalanya kamarnya yang nyaman dengan AC yang menyala 24 jam, televisi dan camilan-camilan lezat buatan sang adik.

"Hey, dari pada kau meledekku lebih baik kau bantu aku membawa keranjang ini. Berat sekali Mii-chan," keluh sang kakak.

"Itu 'kan pekerjaan laki-laki. Salah Kuo-nii sendiri kenapa menawarkan diri membawakan barang _kami." _Mikuo menyerngit. Yeah, yang pada awalnya ia hanya menawarkan untuk membawakan barang Miku tapi teman-temannya malah jadi ikut ingin dibawakan barangnya. Dan pada akhirnya di sinilah ia, menjadi bodyguard merangkap babu adik dan kawan-kawannya.

"Tapi aku hanya menawarkan diri untuk membawakan barang-barangmu Mii-chan," ujar lelaki itu.

"Tapi 'kan aku tidak meminta Kuo-nii," balas gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu tidak tega juga melihat kakaknya kewalahan membawa barang yang begitu banyak. Dan akhirnya ia menghampiri kakaknya dan membawa keranjang besar yang berada di salah satu tangan kakaknya.

"Karena aku adalah seorang _gentleman, _aku akan membantumu membawa keranjang yang berat ini, wahai Kuo-nii yang tampan." Goda si adik, membuat kakaknya tertawa.

"Kau itu, tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, wahai Mii-chan yang aneh." Balas Mikuo, membuat tawa meluncur dari bibir gadis yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju pantai untuk mencari tempat yang masih kosong di sana, walaupun akan memakan waktu yang agak lama mengingat pantai yang pasti akan penuh setiap liburan musim panas.

.

.

"Okee Mii-chan, payung sudah kupasang. Aku akan membeli es krim untuk kita berdua oke? Kau tunggu di sini." Ujar sang kakak berambut teal, Mikuo Hatsune. Lelaki itu telah menanggalkan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya serta mengganti celananya. Si adik mengangguk sambil menyanggul rambutnya tanpa memperhatikan si kakak. Si kakak pun lalu pergi, dan si adik yang telah menyanggul rambutnya pun melepas kaos yang melekat di tubuhnya, menampilkan bikini berwarna hitam yang menutupi payudaranya. Bikini itu sederhana, dengan tali leher yang tipis dan tali punggung yang terikat di belakang. Ia pun membuka celananya dan menampilkan celana dalam berwarna senada dengan atasan bikininya. Si gadis pun mengeluarkan krim pelindung mataharinya dari dalam tas dan kacamata hitamnya. Setelah mengambil keduanya, si gadis pun menutup tasnya dan menunggu si kakak kembali dari tempat es krim untuk memoleskan krim itu ke atas punggungnya. Sembari menunggu, si adik memoleskan krim itu ke daerah yang ia dapat jangkau.

Sepuluh menit gadis itu, Miku, menunggu kakaknya untuk kembali, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda rambut berwarna teal di dekat tempatnya menggelar tikar. Tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan besar di depan kakinya. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah rambut berwarna hitam yang dikuncir ke belakang, lalu mata keemasan lelaki itu. Lelaki di depannya ini mengingatkannya pada Len Kagamine. Apakah mereka saudara?

"Miku Hatsune, benar?" tanya lelaki itu. Miku mengangguk perlahan, lalu membuka mulutnya..

"Kau…"

"Rei Kagene, sepupu dari Len dan Rin Kagamine. Kita satu sekolah, kau tahu? Hanya saja kita berbeda kelas." Jelas lelaki itu panjang lebar. Miku hanya memandangi lelaki di depannya ini sambil menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Ooh. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kagene-san." Ujar Miku. Rei mendengus.

"Panggil aku Rei saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Miku, bagaimana?" tanya lelaki itu. Oh, kelihatannya lelaki ini bukan tipe lelaki formal. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan berbicara dengannya, batin Miku.

"Baiklah, Rei… Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di pantai, sendirian?" tanya Miku.

"Aku tidak sendirian, aku datang dengan rombongan teman-temanku di sana." Rei menunjuk ke arah Barat tikar Miku digelar. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku? Aku sebenarnya pergi bersama kakak laki-lakiku dan teman-temanku. Tapi teman-temanku tidak tahu ada di mana dan kakak laki-lakiku berkata ia akan membeli es krim tapi ia tidak kembali sampai sekarang, padahal aku ingin memakai krim ini." Jawab Miku sambil menunjukkan pada Rei krim pelindung matahari yang ada ditangannya. Rei menyeringai kecil.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau aku memakaikannya untukmu?" tawarnya. Miku berpikir sebentar. Sebenarnya ia merasa sungkan meminta bantuan kepada lelaki ini, karena mereka pun baru berkenalan. Tapi dari pada ia harus menunggu Mikuo lebih lama lagi, ia bisa mati bosan menunggu kakaknya itu!

"Hmm baiklah, jika kau memaksa." Miku dengan senang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan bagian depan tubuhnya terbaring di atas kain yang hangat. Rei tertawa kecil melihat gadis yang begitu bersemangat ini di sampingnya. Gadis itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang, membuka tali yang melilit punggungnya. Rei yang melihat apa yang Miku lakukan pun tercengang. Wajahnya yang putih kini menjadi merah karena malu.

"Mi.. Miku, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Tentu saja membuka tali bikiniku. Kalau tidak kubuka bagaimana bisa kau memoleskan krimnya _silly,_" kata Miku, membuat Rei sedikit bernafas lega mendengar alasan gadis itu. Rei kemudian membuka tutup botol krim di tangannya, kemudian memoleskan benda berwarna putih itu ke atas kulit punggung Miku, membuat gadis itu mendesah pelan, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit punggungnya yang panas. Tubuh Rei langsung menegang mendengar suara yang dibuat oleh Miku.

"Kenapa berhenti Rei? Ada masalah?" tanya gadis itu sambil melirik ke arah lelaki di depannya dengan wajah polos. Rei langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti… Tidak ada apa-apa, Miku." Dengan tangan bergetar, Rei mulai memoleskan krim pelindung matahari itu ke atas punggung Miku. Sesekali desahan pelan Miku meluncur dari bibir gadis itu, membuat dada dan darah lelaki itu mendesir dan bergejolak. Setelah selesai, Rei menutup botol krim di tangannya, sedangkan Miku mengikatkan kembali tali bikininya di punggungnya. Wajah Rei kembali memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat dada Miku yang sedikit terlihat karena memakai bikini, dan jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ehem, sepertinya aku ketinggalan acara, eh?"

Suara maskulin yang amat Miku dengar kembali terdengar. Miku dan Rei langsung membalikkan wajahnya, mendapati Mikuo sudah kembali dengan 2 _cone_ es krim besar dengan es krim rasa _leek _di tangannya. Dari tubuhnya menguar aura yang amat mencekam, membuat lelaki di samping Miku bergidik ngeri. Rei dengan agak tergugup memberikan krim pelindung mataharinya kembali pemiliknya, lalu segera berdiri.

"Mmm, Miku, sebaiknya aku harus segera kembali." Kata lelaki itu agak terbata. Miku menatap teman barunya ini dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Eh, kembali sekarang? Bahkan kau baru sebentar di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini dan mengobrol dengan kami sebentar lagi Rei?" tawar Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini sebentar lagi?" tanya Mikuo sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Rei menelan ludahnya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ah sebenarnya aku mau saja Miku, hanya saja…. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Ya mereka pasti sudah mencariku sekarang." Kata Rei dengan agak tergagap. Miku menaikkan alisnya, merasa aneh karena lelaki itu menjadi gagap mendadak. Namun Miku tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh, mungkin yang dikatakan lelaki itu benar.

"Hmm baiklaaaaaaah~ kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi kapan-kapan Rei." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Rei dan Mikuo yang melihatnya menjadi memerah.

"Y.. Ya, sampai jumpa Miku."

"Sana pergi kau bocah, jangan kembali lagi kalau perlu!" balas Mikuo garang, membuat nyali lelaki yang lebih muda setaun darinya itu menciut. Rei pun segera kembali, meninggalkan Miku yang cemberut dan Mikuo yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kuo-nii, kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa dapat pacar?" kata Miku sambil mendengus. Mikuo menyeringai.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku pada cowok lembek yang bahkan padaku saja takut." Jawab Mikuo. Ia melirik ke arah tangannya dan ia pun teringat dengan es krim di tangannya yang terlupakan sejenak. Mikuo pun mengulurkan salah satu _cone _es krim yang ada di tangannya kepada Miku.

"Es krim?"

Miku melirik es krim di tangan sang kakak. Senyum kembali menghiasi tangannya. Ia pun mengambil es krim yang di tawarkan kakaknya dengan ceria, seakan peristiwa- gagalnya seorang Miku Hatsune mendapat gebetan- itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Terima kasih Kuo-nii, kau memang yang terbaik!"

Dasar cewek.

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Rei Kagene?

Sepertinya ia harus melatih mentalnya untuk dapat menggaet hati Miku Hatsune.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena ia harus mengalahkan si singa buas yang senantiasa menemani gadis yang ia sukai terlebih dahulu.

Hmm … Bisakan dia melakukannya? Tidak ada yang tahu.


	8. Miku x SeeWoo

hai~ saya kembali lagi *lempar confetti*

berkat sekolah saya yg amat baik hati ( saking baiknya y Tuhan, masa pas saya baru naroh tas saya dikursi sekolah, ada pengumuman kalo guru2 di sekolah saya dapet training? terpaksa harus diliburkan smpe besok. the heck banget kan? padahal saya itu pas mlmnya ga bsa tdur sm skli dan badan saya ud panas dingin krn kyknya masuk angin, tp pas saya bela2in msuk mlh diliburin? cm skola saya yg bisa *malah curhat* *dihajar readers gara2 kebanyakan curhat* )

dan berkat itu, akhirnya saya dpt publish chapter baru. dan saya senang loh dikotak review cerita ini ada bbrp orag yg request ^^ for **Erza Fullbuster Love **dan **Mii-chan123 **who request Yumma x Miku pairing, be patient okee? akan saya rencanakan untuk dibuat di chapter 10, karena saya ud punya fic mentah ini sampai chapter 9. oh yeaaaaaah.

dan for another request, akan diusahakan untuk dibuat ya, semuanya yg mengharapkan pair yg diinginkan untuk muncul disini dimohon mendukung otak saya yg sering konslet ini x'D

oke tanpa basa basi, kita lngsung aja yaa. enjoy reading minna :DDDDD

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 8 : Painting**

Di cuaca yang seterik ini, menikmati liburan musim panas dengan pergi ke rumah kaca bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Namun tidak bagi Miku Hatsune. Ia suka sekali melihat tumbuh-tumbuhan indah yang hanya bisa dilihat di rumah kaca. Dan hawa panas bukanlah halangan baginya. Meskipun hawa panas dapat membuatnya berkeringat, gadis berusia 16 tahun itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai masalah serius. Justru dengan berkeringat kotoran-kotoran dapat terangkat dari tubuhnya.

Setidaknya itu yang dia baca di buku pelajarannya.

Ahem.

Jadi pada sore itu, Miku memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah kaca di pinggir kota ( tidak mungkin ia datang di siang hari. Ia masih cukup waras untuk membuat dirinya dehidrasi. ) Ia mengenakan kaos tipis berwarna _pink _pucat dengan pita di sampingnya. Miku juga menggunakan celana pendek berbahan kain berwarna putih dan sandal berwarna merah muda dengan pita yang menghiasinya. Rambutnya ia gulung ke belakang, karena hari ini amat panas sehingga menguncir dua rambutnya saja tetap membuatnya gerah. Miku memulai perjalanannya dengan menggunakan sepeda, selain karena menghemat ongkos, bersepeda itu sehat dan ia dapat menikmati pemandangan yang indah dan angin yang berhembus kalau ia bersepeda di sore hari. Dan tidak membuang banyak waktunya, semenjak kota tempat tinggalnya adalah sebuah kota kecil. Miku mengayuh sepedanya sambil bersenandung disepanjang perjalanannya, sesekali ia menyapa penduduk kota yang ia kenal ketika tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Miku terus mengayuh sepedanya hingga ia akhirnya tiba di sebuah bukit yang besar, di mana rumah kaca tujuannya itu berada di puncak bukit. Perlu sedikit tenaga ekstra saat ia mengayuh sepedanya, namun pada akhirnya Miku berhasil mencapai puncak bukit itu. Miku kemudian turun dari sepedanya dan memarkirkannya di dekat rumah kaca itu. Namun sepertinya ia tidak sendirian berada di sana, karena terdapat sebuah sepeda yang terparkir manis juga di sana. Miku pun tersenyum. Sepertinya ia memiliki teman yang sama-sama menyukai keindahan.

Miku pun membuka pintu rumah kaca tersebut perlahan, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ah, rumah kaca ini masih seindah saat ia terakhir datang di musim semi yang lalu. Yang berbeda sekarang adalah bunga-bunga tropis kini banyak tumbuh di sana dan serangga-serangga taman jadi lebih terlihat, sepertinya turut menikmati indahnya musim panas. Miku kembali melanjutkan 'petualangan' kecilnya, hingga ia tidak sengaja melihat sosok berambut pirang pucat duduk di kursi rumah kaca itu dengan kanvas yang mulai berwarna di depannya. Miku langsung berjalan ke sosok itu. Ah, ternyata laki-laki. Miku pun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju sosok yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Hai."

Sosok berambut pirang pucat itu pun mengalihkan perhatian ke arah gadis di depannya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan membalas sapaan Miku sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah kanvasnya.

"Hai."

Tangan lelaki itu kini mulai bergerak kembali, menyapukan berbagai macam warna oranye di atas kanvasnya. Miku mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat lukisan lelaki di depannya. Oh, ternyata lelaki itu sedang melukis pemandangan di depannya. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan mentari senja di depannya. Miku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki di sampingnya yang kini sedang fokus pada kanvas di depannya.

"Temanya, senja di balik rumah kaca, benar?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum. Si lelaki menghela nafasnya, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot ke bawah dan kembali melanjutkan lukisannya.

"Ya benar."

Miku kini duduk di samping pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal sambil memandangi mentari senja di depannya. Langit keoranyean bercampur warna kuning keemasan dan merah pudar menambah keindahan hari itu. Burung-burung terlihat sangat kecil dari rumah kaca tersebut. Haaaaah, pemandangan yang ditawarkan disini indah sekali, pikir Miku. Pandangan Miku beralih ke arah lelaki di sampingnya yang masih berkutat pada kanvasnya tanpa memedulikannya. Baiklah, ia akan membuat pandangan lelaki ini teralih dari lukisannya!

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Miku.

"SeeWoo," jawabnya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang objek lukis dan kanvasnya.

"SeeWoo? Kau saudara SeeU?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Ya,"

Begitu saja?

"Oh ya? Wow, kalau begitu apa kau bersekolah di Vocaloid High?" tanya Miku antusias.

"Tidak, aku sudah lulus. Umurku 20 tahun," jawab si lelaki bernama SeeWoo ini tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya. Miku menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Oh, begitu? Kau kuliah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya," jawab lelaki singkat. Miku mendengus.

"Jurusan apa?"

"Desain grafis."

"Kalau kau mengambil desain grafis, kenapa malah melukis?" tanya Miku kesal sekaligus penasaran. SeeWoo terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara lagi.

"Karena aku **cinta **melukis." Jawabnya_ simple_, dan jawaban itu membuat Miku terkagum-kagum.

"Wow. Bahkan aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang aku cintai." Ujar Miku sambil menatap pemandangan indah di depannya. SeeWoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sebelahnya, kemudian kembali ke arah kanvasnyas.

"Benarkah? Setidaknya kau memiliki satu dua hal yang kau sayangi," ucap SeeWoo sambil melanjutkan kegiatan lukisnya yang sedari tadi diganggu oleh gadis aneh di sampingnya. Miku mengangguk.

"Yeah kau benar. Aku mencintai kakakku Mikuo. Walaupun ia menyebalkan tapi dia tetap nomor satu di hatiku," SeeWoo menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Kau … mencintai kakakmu?" tanyanya. Pandangannya kini beralih kepada gadis aneh di sampingnya, bersamaan dengan si gadis aneh yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya, dan seketika itu juga pandangan mereka bertemu. Ah, ternyata gadis aneh di depannya ini tidak seburuk itu. bola mata yang besar dan indah berwarna biru kehijauan, rambut berwarna _teal _yang aneh, pipi yang chubby dan kemerahan, bibir yang mungil dan _kissable. _Hanya melihat gadis di depannya saja dapat membuat perasaan yang hanya ia rasakan saat melukis kembali bergejolak.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. aku mencintainya sebagai kakakku, bahwa ia adalah bagian dalam hidupku yang amat penting." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum. 'Ah, bahkan senyumnya itu lebih indah dari pemandangan di depanku,' batin SeeWoo. Gombal, heh?

"Ooh," jawab SeeWoo. Namun sebelum ia dapat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kanvas di depannya, ia merasakan tangan yang hangat memegangi kacamatanya, melepaskan benda yang bertengker di sana. Meskipun ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, namun ia bisa melihat senyuman hangat yang tercipta dari bibir sang pelaku.

"Aah, SeeWoo-san, kau terlihat lebih tampan tanpa kacamata. Bagaimana kalau memakai _contact lens_ saja? Wajah setampan ini sangat sayang untuk disia-siakan," kata gadis itu. Entah disadari atau tidak, semburat kemerahan tipis muncul dari pipi lelaki berusia 20 tahun itu.

Ah, mungkin mulai sekarang ia dapat belajar mencintai gadis aneh di depannya ini. Mungkin …

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Miku melirik ke arah jam yang terdapat dalam rumah kaca itu, membuat kepanikan kini terlihat jelas berada di wajahnya. Ia langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya, sementara SeeWoo kini telah selesai membereskan peralatan lukis dan kanvasnya yang telah berwarna. Kelihatannya lukisan pemuda ini telah selesai tepat waktu, berkat gadis aneh yang tidak mengganggunya dan memilih untuk melihat-lihat kesekeliling rumah kaca itu satu jam kedepannya.

"Baiklah, SeeWoo-san, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Kalau aku pulang lebih lama lagi, Kuo-nii bisa-bisa mengomel sepanjang makan malam. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti," kata Miku dengan nada ceria. Namun sebelum gadis itu beranjak menuju sepedanya, SeeWoo menahan tangan si gadis, membuat Miku dan dirinya sendiri pun kaget. SeeWoo pun langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"A … Anu, itu …"

"Miku Hatsune,"

"Eh?"

"Namaku Miku Hatsune, kalau kau ingin tahu. Jadi …, sampai jumpa,"

Dan kali ini Miku pun pergi menuju sepedanya tanpa ditahan oleh lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu untuk kedua kalinya. Lelaki itu, SeeWoo, terus memandangi Miku dan sepedanya yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, sambil memegangi dadanya yang sedari tadi berdetak cepat. Perlahan, senyum tipis terkembang dari bibir pria itu, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan.

'Ah, ternyata namanya Miku Hatsune,'


	9. Miku x Gakupo

chapter 9! yeaaaaah!

saya paling suka chapter ini, yaaah sejauh ini. cerita ini sebenarnya sudah ada dipikiran saya sejak saya publish chapter mm ... 6? tapi baru terealisasikan di chapter ini. sigh.

oke, jadi bagi yg ga suka MikuxGakupo gausa dibaca oke? no pairing bashing guys.

langsung saja. happy reading minna~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 9 : Tuna + Eggplant + Leeks = Triangle Love?!**

"Jadi, kenapa Gakupo-san berada di sini?"

Tanya si gadis berambut berwarna _teal _yang dikuncir dua dihadapan seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna ungu eksentrik yang diikat kebelakang dengan penuh selidik. Ya, tokoh utama kita siang itu sedang sedikit _badmood_ karena waktu tidur siangnya diganggu oleh seorang lelaki eksentrik yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi. Dan kelihatannya si lelaki ini tidak takut kepada sang kakak yang sedaritadi telah memberikan _deathglare _nan menusuk andalannya. Jelas saja, sebab lelaki yang tidak sopan ini merupakan salah satu teman baik kakaknya. Mikuo yang _deathglare_nya tidak diindahkan oleh lelaki yang bernama lengkap Gakupo Kamui pun akhirnya menyerah juga dan lebih memilih untuk turun ke bawah, mengambil camilan dan minuman untuk tamu tidak diundangnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan sekarang, Gakupo-san." Pinta Miku dengan nada tidak senang yang jelas tersirat dari gaya bicaranya. Salah lelaki itu sendiri, kenapa ia mengganggu waktu tidur siang sorang Miku Hatsune yang berharga? Gakupo menelan ludahnya perlahan, dengan agak ragu ia mulai berbicara.

"Ano Miku-chan, sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Gakupo akhirnya, membuat alis Miku terangkat sebelahnya.

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?" tanya Miku. Gakupo pun langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, lebih tepatnya sebuah kotak berbahan beludru kecil berwarna merah darah. Lelaki itu membuka kotak ditangannya, memperlihatkan cincin sederhana namun indah dengan baru permata berwarna merah muda di atasnya. Miku langsung memekik kaget.

"K … Kau … mau melamarku Gakupo-san? Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau kan sudah punya Luka-neechan!" pekik Miku gusar. Gakupo yang panik langsung membekap mulut gadis yang brutal mendadak di depannya, mengisyaratkan si gadis untuk tidak berisik.

"Ssstt, Miku-chan, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira," ujar Gakupo dengan nada memelas. Miku pun langsung melepaskan tangan lelaki yang membekap mulutnya paksa, lalu mengambil nafas dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memperlihatkan cincin itu di depanku?" tanya Miku, kini kepanikan sudah berangsur hilang dari wajahnya, membuat Gakupo bernafas lega.

"Begini Miku-chan, malam ini aku berencana untuk melamar Luka …" ucapan Gakupo langsung disela dengan teriakan gembira Miku yang kini sedang meloncat-loncat dengan brutal di atas kasurnya

"Benarkah? Lalu lalu? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Gakupo-san? Kau ingin aku mengatur acaranya? Oh apa kau ingin mengejutkan Luka-neechan? Kalau begitu tenang saja aku …"

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak meminta bantuan yang seperti itu," potong Gakupo. Miku pun kembali ke posisi duduknya dan mengunci mulutnya. Gakupo menghela nafas perlahan.

"Aku sudah mem_booking_ restoran kesukaan Luka untuk malam ini, aku pun sudah menyiapkan sebuket besar bunga mawar dan musik pengiring untuk makan malam nanti. Hanya saja …" Gakupo menghela nafas, membuat Miku menaikkan kembali sebelah alisnya. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan lelaki berambut ungu eksentrik ini sih?

"Aku gugup, Miku-chan. Aku takut aku akan merusak segalanya nanti malam. Jadi … Maukah kau berpura-pura jadi Luka, sementara aku berlatih untuk melamarmu?"

Hening. Tak ada dari mereka yang bersedia untuk mengeluarkan suara. Tak lama kemudian tawa kencang meluncur dari bibir gadis berambut _teal _dengan tangan yang memegang perutnya kencang. Gakupo mendengus jengkel.

"Hahahahaha! Kau, Gakupo Kamui, si playboy kelas kakap, minta bantuanku untuk latihan melamar? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Miku disela tawanya, membuat Gakupo semakin kesal.

"Ini tidak lucu Miku-chan, mau bantu aku atau tidak?" tanya lelaki itu kesal, terlihat air mata mulai menggenang di kedua matanya (?)

"Baiklaaaaah, tapi ingat ini semua demi Luka-neechan, oke? Jangan lupa traktir aku kalau lamarannya berhasil!" pinta Miku. Gakupo pun mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja! Nah sekarang kau duduk di sini, aku akan berlutut. Kau jangan tertawa!" pinta Gakupo galak, membuat Miku mau tidak mau harus menahan tawa yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Oke, kita mulai …" ujar Gakupo, dengan posisi berlutut bak pangeran yang akan melamar sang putri, dengan kotak beludru berisi cincin yang indah terdapat ditangannya.

.

.

"Mikuo-chan! Miku-chan mana? Oh kau tidak tahu? Baiklah aku akan segera ke kamarnya!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pemilik rumah yang kini sedang mendengus kesal karena dipanggil 'Mikuo-chan', si pelaku yang lancang, Luka Megurine langsung menuju kamar sasaran yang berada di lantai dua. Senyum yang lebar terus berada diwajahnya, membuatnya terlihat mengerikan(?). Kini gadis itu telah sampai kepada kamar si sasaran yang berada di ujung lantai dua kediaman Hatsune tersebut. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa perlu mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei Miku-chan! Aku punya kabar gembira! Kau tahu tidak, Gakupo-kun mengajakku makan malam malam ini! Kurasa ia akan segera …"

" −Maukah Kau menikah denganku?"

Miku dan Gakupo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita berambut _pink _pucat di depan pintu kamar Miku Hatsune dengan tatapan horor, sedangkan wanita bernama Luka itu kini telah mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dari ujung pintu sana.

"Kau …! Jadi selama ini kau mempermainkanku?!" teriakan Luka kini menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Miku dan Gakupo dibuat merinding ngeri dibuatnya.

"Luka-neechan ini tidak seperti …" / "Luka-chan, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" terang Miku dan Gakupo bersamaan. Namun terlambat, sang nona Megurine yang salah paham itu langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang masih terperangah itu. Sesaat kemudian Gakupo langsung bangun dari posisi berlututnya dan berlari dari kamar itu untuk mengejar sang kekasih yang terbakar api cemburu, sedangkan Miku yang masih syok pun hanya terduduk diam memandangi pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Semoga rencana Gakupo Kamui melamar Luka Megurine tidak kandas di tengah jalan.


	10. Miku x Yuuma

hai semuanya :D

maaf kalo saya jadi ga update stiap hari. karena ada yg blg saya jgn update stiap hri, dan saya juga lg ga ad inspirasi untuk chapter selanjutnya. slain itu saya sedang sibuk.

jadi untuk yg mnunggu pairing ini, enjoy this chapter ya :D hihi. happy reading~

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 10 : Beautiful Gangster?!**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari yang amat dinantikan Miku Hatsune dalam seminggu! Ya, walaupun setiap hari adalah hari libur mengingat saat ini adalah liburan musim panas, tapi tetap saja fakta bahwa hari itu adalah hari Minggu membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Pagi itu Miku mengenakan kaos berwarna _teal _tipis senada dengan rambutnya yang ia kuncir dua. Ia mengenakan _hot pants _berbahan jeans berwarna biru dan sepatu _converse _berwarna hitam.

Mikuo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kerapian adiknya dalam berpakaian hanya mendengus kesal, mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan ditinggalkan _lagi _oleh sang adik.

"Mii-chan, kau mau kemana sepagi ini?" tanya Mikuo disela-sela acaranya memakan sarapan pagi buatan sang adik.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kau mau titip sesuatu Kuo-nii?" tanya sang adik sambil mengambil tas ransel berwarna _teal _bermotif negi berukuran besar disisi kiri tas.

"Tidak. Tapi apa kau tidak sadar kau pergi terus akhir-akhir ini?" tanya si kakak yang kini sedang menyesapi kopi susunya. Cih, seperti bapak-bapak saja. Miku pun tersenyum penuh arti dan langsung menduduki kursi yang diduduki oleh Mikuo.

"Kuo-nii, apa kau marah aku tidak sering menemanimu?" goda si adik. Mikuo memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak. Ya sudah sana pergi, adik menyebalkan." Umpat Mikuo kesal, membuat Miku tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan kakaknya. Miku langsung menerjang kakaknya dan memeluknya erat. Ciuman hangat di pipi untuk sang kakak pun sukses didaratkan dengan tepat oleh si adik.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Kuo-nii. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya~" Miku langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih membatu dikursinya. Tak lama kemudian suara pintu yang tertutup pun terdengar dari kediaman Hatsune itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi itu Mikuo kembali mendengus, namun senyuman tipis yang muncul dari bibirnya itu sepertinya tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Terkadang tidak membutuhkan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang kita, bukan?

.

.

Kini Miku sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko kaset di depannya. Setelah beberapa jam berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota Miku memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak.

Miku pun membuka pintu kaca di depannya. Hal yang ia rasakan pertama kali adalah udara sejuk dari ruangan ber-AC yang menerpa kulitnya yang telanjang, membuat Miku tersenyum sumringah. Ia pun kini memulai petualangan kecilnya di antara rak-rak kaset yang berada di sana. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat kaset-kaset film yang terpajang di sana, kemudian meletakkannya kembali jika Miku merasa film itu kurang menarik.

Pandangan iris berwarna hijau kebiruan Miku kini teralih pada rak kaset lagu yang berada di bagian kanan toko kaset itu. ia pun kini mulai berjalan melihat-lihat kaset-kaset lagu yang dipajang disana. Mata gadis itu teralih pada label _'Just Released'_ yang terdapat pada sisi rak itu.

Perhatian Miku pun tertuju pada sampul kaset bergradasi _pink, _putih dan _gold _yang terdapat ditengah-tengah deretan kaset. Ia pun mengambil kaset yang tidak terbungkus itu, tertulis 'VY2 Yuuma' pada sampulnya. Miku pun membawa kaset itu ke _music box _yang memang sengaja disediakan toko kaset itu kalau-kalau pelanggannya ingin mencoba kaset yang ingin dibelinya.

Miku perlahan membuka tempat kaset dari kaca itu dan kemudian memasukkan _compact disc_nya di atas _tray disc music box _di depannya, kemudian ia pun memasang _headphone_ yang ada di sana. Miku mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap alunan lagu yang keluar dari _headphone_ yang ia gunakan.

Tiba-tiba Miku merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang pria yang tingginya sekitar 21 cm lebih tinggi dari dirinya kini sedang mengobrak-abrik isi rak kaset di depannya. Lelaki itu menggunakan topi kupluk berwarna hitam, headset di lehernya, kaos hitam, jaket putih dan celana berwarna hitam. 'Apa tidak panas memakai jaket di cuaca seterik ini?' batin Miku. Oh, rambut lelaki di sampingnya ini berwarna merah muda, mengingatkan Miku pada sosok Luka-neechan yang sempat salah paham padanya karena insiden salah melamar itu, tapi yang bedanya warna rambut lelaki ini lebih pucat. Dan sorot matanya terlihat begitu tajam, dengan iris berwarna keemasan, bibir tipis, kulit yang putih namun tidak pucat …

Untuk sesaat bibir Miku memulutkan kata 'wow' tanpa lelaki itu sadari.

Miku kembali memperhatikan lelaki disampingnya. Bola mata Miku yang besar jadi semakin besar melihat _wakizashi_ yang tergantung manis di punggung sang pria. Miku pun menelan ludahnya. 'Apa lelaki ini adalah seorang yakuza?' tanya Miku dalam hati.

Miku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika ia mendapati lelaki cantik−eh ganteng−nan seram itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya tiba-tiba. Hawa panas kini menjalari pipi gadis berambut _teal _itu. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia kepergok memandangi lelaki disampingnya ini tanpa berkedip!

"Lagu apa yang kau dengar itu?" tanya si pemilik iris keemasan disamping Miku. Miku mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa detik, sedikit kaget si lelaki disampingnya ini tidak membahas tentang insiden tadi.

"Mmm … itu …" ucap Miku tergagap, lupa dengan judul lagu yang ia dengar. Si lelaki pun langsung melepaskan headset yang masih menempel dengan setia di telinga kanan Miku, lalu memakaikannya pada telinganya sendiri. Si lelaki mendengarkan lagu ditelinganya.

"_Flowers of Glass_, huh?" Miku mengerjapkan matanya. Kelihatannya lelaki di depannya ini sedikit _update _dengan lagu baru.

Miku menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku saja baru mendengarkan," ungkap Miku. Lelaki itu mengangguk sekilas.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari lagu ini?" tanya lelaki itu. Miku menatap tempat kaset di depannya sekilas, dan iapun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi suara lelaki ini … Sangat indah. Dan dia juga kelihatannya amat menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Kurasa dia cukup hebat untuk pendatang baru," Miku kini meletakkan tempat kaset ditangannya ke atas _music box _di depannya. Lelaki itu mengangguk sekilas.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyukainya karena tampangnya? Kudengar ia tampan dan mendapatkan banyak fans wanita sejak debutnya sebulan yang lalu," ucap lelaki disampingnya. Miku pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jadi lelaki sangar ini ternyata seorang _gossip man? _Wow!

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku menyukai musik karena suaranya! Untuk apa kau memiliki wajah yang cantik atau tampan kalau menyanyi saja kau asal-asalan." Ucap Miku tegas. Perlahan, senyum terkembang dari bibir si pemuda.

"Jadi, kau suka penyanyi ini karena suaranya?" Miku mengangguk mantap.

"Ooh, baguslah." Perlahan, si lelaki menundukkan kepalanya, dan cup! Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi pucat Miku, dan rona kemerahan langsung menjalari pipi gadis berambut _teal _itu. Miku langsung memegang pipinya.

"K … Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Miku dengan agak tergagap. Lelaki gangster itu pun tertawa kecil.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, tidak mengubris kata-kata Miku.

"Miku Hatsune … Kenapa?" tanya Miku was-was, membuat lelaki gangster itu tertawa lagi. Ia pun mulai berjalan menjauh, tapi sebelum itu ia membisikkan sesuatu sambil mengacak-acak rambut Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku? Namaku Yuuma. Kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu saat, _hime."_

Dan dengan begitu si lelaki gangster bernama Yuuma itu keluar dari toko kaset tersebut, meninggalkan si gadis berambut _teal _yang masih berada di dunianya sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tomat.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Miku terus memandangi tempat kaset di tangannya. 'Pantas saja lelaki itu tidak asing,' gumam Miku. Dan benar saja, pada tempat kaset itu terdapat foto lelaki yang baru saja ia kenali berada disampulnya. Kini Miku merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenali si lelaki? Padahal lelaki yang baru ia temui itu adalah seorang penyanyi!

Perlahan, senyum kembali terkembang dibibir si gadis berambut _teal _itu. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mencuci mukanya seumur hidup!

Apakah Miku bisa melakukannya? Tidak ada yang tahu.


	11. Miku x Luki

maaf sudah beberapa hari ini tidak mengupdate *sujudsujud*

karena dalam beberapa hari ini saya agak sibuk dan ga ada inspirasi, makanya saya ga nulis apa2. huff. tapi pada akhirnya jadi juga deh chapter yang ini.

kinda rushed, jadi sorry kalau saya bakal bikin kalian kecewa baca chapter ini. gatau kenapa saya juga kurang sreg baca chapter ini.

anyway, happy birthday to MIKU HATSUNE! kinda late, but I presented this chapter for her~ no cakes and happy birthday's theme on it, but at least I got a present, wasn't I? so, here we go~

happy reading minna :D

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 11 : Kisah dibalik Setoples Kastanyel Rasa Tuna**

"Luka-neechaaaaaaaaaan~" teriakan seorang gadis berambut berwarna _teal _yang diikat dua itu kini terdengar di depan kediaman keluarga Megurine, meramaikan suasana lingkungan rumah yang amat sepi itu disiang hari karena cuaca yang panas. Merasa kesal karena panggilannya tidak digubris setelah menunggu setelah kurang lebih lima menit, Miku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu di depannya.

Namun belum sempat Miku memegang gagangnya, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda seperti Luka, dan rambutnya sedikit panjang di belakangnya. Lelaki itu menatap tamunya yang berada di depannya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu langsung membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar.

"Teman Luka? Silahkan masuk," kata lelaki itu dingin, membuat Miku merasa sedikit gugup berada di dekat lelaki ini. Tapi karena ia tidak ingin menunggu di depan rumah yang panasnya bukan main, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang cukup luas itu, melepas sandalnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah disediakan. Lelaki berambut merah muda itu langsung menghilang dari pandangan Miku dengan begitu cepat, membuat Miku sedikit kaget mendapati betapa cepatnya lelaki di depannya menghilang.

'Apa yang tadi itu hantu?' batin Miku. Namun ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menampik pikiran buruk yang melintas dalam otaknya. Tidak mungkin 'kan siang-siang begini ada hantu?

Miku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa berwarna _soft pink _yang berada di ruang tamu di rumah itu dari pada harus berdiri sementara tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang ia cari akan muncul sebentar lagi. Miku mengambil salah satu majalah _fashion _yang ada di sana, lalu mulai membuka asal salah satu halamannya. Namun sebelum Miku dapat melihat isi mejalah ditangannya, sepasang telapak tangan menutupi matanya, membuat Miku menjerit kaget.

"Kyaaaaaaaa−"

"Miku-chan, ini aku, Luka. Ya ampun kenapa harus menjerit histeris begitu sih?" Luka langsung menutup kedua telinganya ketika mendengar jeritan Miku yang memekakkan telinga itu. Miku langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Itu karena kau telah mengagetkanku, Luka-neechaaaaaan." Kata Miku sambil melipat tangannya. Dan pandangan Miku pun teralih pada jari manis Luka yang telah dihiasi dengan sebuah cincin emas dengan batuan permata berwarna merah muda. Seringai pun muncul dari bibir gadis yang lebih muda itu.

"Aaaah, sepertinya ada yang sebentar lagi akan menikah, eh?" tanya Miku sambil mencolek pipi gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang kini telah duduk disampingnya, membuat wajah si gadis memerah.

"Mi … Miku-chan, kau membuatku malu saja," ujar Luka sambil tersenyum kecil dengan rona senada dengan rambutnya yang kini muncul di pipinya. Gadis bernama Luka itu jadi teringat tentang insiden beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Anu, Miku … tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu aku …"

"Tidak apa Luka-neechan, aku mengerti kok. Yang penting pada akhirnya cincin itu terpasang di jarimu, Luka-neechan," kata Miku sambil tersenyum lebar. Luka langsung memeluk gadis yang lebih muda darinya ini sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Kau memang yang terbaik Miku-chan. Seharusnya kau jadi adikku saja," ucap Luka sambil memeluk gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu. Miku pun mau tidak mau tertawa kecil mendengarkan kata-kata Luka.

"Kalau kau jadi kakakku, uangmu bisa habis untuk mentraktirku makan terus." kata Miku sambil memeluk Luka kembali. "Jadi, berencana akan mentraktirku kapan Luka-neechan?" tanya Miku sambil menyeringai licik. Luka langsung tertawa.

"Benar juga. Ah tapi tak apa. Aku bisa minta uang Luki kalau begitu." kata Luka sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Miku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Luki? Siapa itu?" tanya Miku. Kini giliran Luka yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak tahu Luki? Apa aku tidak pernah bercerita padamu?" Miku menggeleng. "Luki itu kakakku, umurnya 25 tahun. Itu loh, yang tadi membukakan pintu untukmu," Miku manggut-manggut. Pantas saja lelaki hantu tadi memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Luka!

Tiba-tiba handphone Luka berdering. Luka langsung mengambil handphone disakunya dan senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik saat melihat _contact person_ yang tertera dilayar handphonenya. Miku yang sudah tahu siapa yang menelepon itu membiarkan saja Luka meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tamu itu.

Miku kini mengambil toples camilan yang berada di depan matanya tanpa perlu repot-repot menyusul Luka yang pasti sudah berada di kamarnya, untuk sekedar berbicara dengan sang kekasih tercinta. Miku tertawa kecil. Betapa hebatnya kekuatan cinta, bisa mengubah Luka-neechan yang begitu garang menjadi wanita yang lemah lembut!

Sosok lelaki berambut merah muda kini menjejakkan kakinya pada lantai kayu rumah itu. Kini ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekadar mengambil minuman dingin. Pandangannya tak sengaja melihat sesosok gadis manis yang baru ia temui kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu kini sedang memakan kastanyel tuna kesukaannya dengan rakus. Luki langsung mendelik. Gadis itu memakan kastanyel tunanya?! Ini gawat! Ia harus segera menyelamatkan kastanyelnya!

Luki langsung berlari ke arah gadis yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara berisik yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Dan tanpa sempat Miku mengelak, Luki langsung mengambil toples berisi kastanyel rasa tuna di tangannya, membuat Miku membelalakkan matanya lebar.

Tapi bukannya berhasil mendapatkan toples ditangan si gadis, Luki justru malah tidak sengaja tersandung dan berakibat tubuhnya kini menindih gadis manis yang kini berada di bawahnya.

Wajah Miku langsung merona sempurna mendapati lelaki hantu yang baru ia ketahui bernama Luki itu kini telah berada di atas tubuhnya. Baca: DI ATAS TUBUHNYA! Luki yang tersadar dengan posisi aneh mereka bukannya segera bangun malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada gadis manis di bawahnya yang wajahnya semakin memerah. Seringai pun muncul dari bibir sang lelaki.

"Gadis manis, siapa namamu?" tanya Luki dengan seringai yang tak terlepas dari bibir lelaki itu, membuat Miku bergidik ngeri sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Mi−Miku … Hatsune …" jawab gadis itu agak takut-takut. Perlahan, Luki melepaskan pegangannya dari si toples yang sedari tadi masih dipegang oleh Miku. Menuju pipi gadis manis di bawahnya, mengusapnya lembut.

Jantung Miku berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia melihat wajah lelaki di depannya yang semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Miku langsung memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun di detik berikutnya Miku dapat merasakan beban pada tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka matanya. Ia mendapati lelaki itu, Luki Megurine, dengan pakaian yang sedikit terangkat karena sosok si adik, Luka Megurine, mencengkeran leher pakaian si kakak dengan senyum mengerikan yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Luki, apa yang kau lakukan pada Miku-chan?" tanya Luka sambil tersenyum dengan aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Luki menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya ia membuat masalah yang besar.

Dan tanpa sanggup melawan, Luki membiarkan tubuhnya diseret oleh sang adik tercinta. Entah siksaan apa lagi yang akan ia terima sebentar lagi.

.

.

Miku yang sedari tadi belum sepenuhnya tersadar terus memperhatikan aksi Luka Megurine menyeret Luki Megurine hingga kedua sosok kakak beradik itu tidak terlihat lagi. Miku kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si toples berisi kastanyel tuna yang berada di tangannya.

Syukurlah kastanyelnya tidak ada yang jatuh ke lantai.


	12. Miku x Gumo

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 12: A Glass of Milk**

Miku kini sedang menatap bayangan dirinya pada sebuah cermin dekat meja rias sahabat baiknya, Gumi Megpoid. Kalau kalian mau tahu kenapa Miku bisa berada di dalam kamarnya … Yup! Miku dan teman-temannya sedang mengadakan pesta piyama yang diadakan di rumah sang gadis berambut kehijauan sebahu itu.

"Miku-chan, bagaimana dengan piyama baruku? Bagus?"

Sang pemilik kamar−Gumi−kini keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan mengenakan piyama dengan warna oranye berkerah dan celana panjang berwarna senada. Terdapat _pattern _berbentuk wortel besar yang terdapat di ujung sisi kiri kemeja Gumi. Miku mendengus.

"Gumi-chan, masa kau memakai celana panjang sih? Oke, sebenarnya itu tidak masalah, tapi sekarang 'kan musim panas! Apa kau tidak merasa panas? Aku saja gerah melihatmu memakai celana panjang bodoh ini, _yeah _walaupun AC kamarmu ini menyala dengan suhu paling rendah!" Miku mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, melakukan pose seperti kepanasan yang membuat Gumi tertawa kecil.

"Oh ayolah Miku, tidak sepanas itu kok. Lagipula aku suka piyama ini. Aku baru mendapatkannya dari ibuku lusa lalu. Biarkan aku memamerkannya yah? _Pleaseeeee." _Gumi melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang jurus _puppy eyes _andalannya kepada Miku. Miku mau tidak mau tertawa juga.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sebaiknya kita ambil camilan, makanan, minuman serta gelas-gelas baru sekarang. Pasti mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." Gumi mengangguk mendengar usul Miku. Kalau kalian tidak tahu siapa _mereka _itu, sudah pasti _mereka _adalah Rin Kagamine, Neru Akita, Mayu, Teto dan Kaiko, sahabat baik Gumi dan Miku. Si gadis berambut _teal _dan si gadis berambut kehijauan itu pun segera keluar dari kamar sang pemilik rumah, menyerbu persediaan camilan, minuman serta gelas-gelas yang berada di dapur.

Soal makanan mereka? Oh itu bukan masalah yang besar. Apa salahnya dengan makanan siap saji, huh?

.

.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang telah dihabiskan gadis-gadis yang tengah mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di dalam kamar sang pemilik rumah−ah, lebih tepatnya putri sang pemilik rumah−Gumi Megpoid. Dengan musik yang menyala super kencang mereka sangat beruntung tidak mendengar kicauan nyonya rumaa Megpoid yang sibuk dengan suaminya berjalan-jalan keluar kota ( kata Gumi, orangtuanya sedang melakukan _honey moon _keempatnya. _Well, _sepertinya orangtua Gumi amat terobsesi dengan berbulan madu. ) Sisa-sisa makanan berceceran, kotak pizza terlempar keujung ruangan, gelas-gelas minuman yang setengah kosong, bungkusan-bungkusan makanan yang belum dibereskan, serta yang lebih parahnya lagi … Mereka kini sedang bernyanyi−lebih tepatnya berteriak−dengan sangat nyaring dan sukses mengganggu kehidupan tetangga-tetangga mereka.

Hey, tapi mereka masih remaja bukan? Mereka juga butuh bersenang-senang!

Dan setelah sangat lelah bermain berbagai permainan dan wajah kawanan gadis-gadis gila itu terlihat berantakan dengan berbagai macam warna _lipstick _yang menghiasi wajah mereka dan tatanan rambut yang sudah berantakan, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat. _Well _setelah mereka melirik kea rah jam dinding Gumi yang jarum pendeknya telah berada dekat dengan angka tiga.

Mereka satu persatu bergiliran memakai kamar mandi di kamar Gumi. Dan Miku kini tengah berdiri gelisah sembari menunggu giliran Rin memakai kamar mandinya. Kelihatannya si gadis dengan rambut berwarna _teal _yang amat sangat panjang itu tengah menahan sesuatu.

Gumi yang melihat gelagat aneh temannya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memandang aneh si gadis.

"Kau kenapa Miku-chan?" tanya gadis berambut kehijauan itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan kedua dadanya. Miku menggigit bibirnya perlahan.

"Anu … Gumi-chan … Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi … Tapi aku takut nanti Gumo akan menggangguku jika aku memakai kamar mandi bawah. Kau tahu dia suka menggodaku dan muncul di waktu yang tak terduga bukan?" tanya Miku takut-takut. Gumi memutar bola matanya.

Gumo Megpoid, adik lelaki satu-satunya Gumi Megpoid, dengan rambut senada dengan kakaknya. Meskipun begitu, Gumo jauh lebih tinggi dari kakaknya dan kelihatan lebih dewasa dari kakaknya. Dan karena ke-_lebihdewasaan_ Gumo itulah yang membuat Miku ketakutan. Bukannya kenapa, lelaki itu sangat mesum!

"Ayolah, Miku-chan. Gumo bahkan lebih muda **dua tahun** darimu, masa kau takut dengannya sih? Dan sekarang itu sudah jam 3 pagi Miku _dear, _dia pasti lebih memilih tidur dari pada bangun dan mengganggumu." Miku tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, ia pun mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau mungkin benar Gumi-chan. Haaaah, aku memang terlalu _paranoid." _ujar Miku. "Baiklah, aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi bawah saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." lanjut Miku yang sedetik kemudian langsung melesat keluar tanpa menunggu Gumi memberi izin padanya untuk menggunakan kamar mandi rumahnya. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan!

.

.

Kini Miku telah keluar dari kamar mandi yang baru saja ia gunakan dengan senyum sumringah. Lega karena pertama, ia berhasil mengeluarkan hasratnya yang telah ia tahan sedari tadi. Dan kedua, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Gumo Megpoid disekitar kamar mandi hingga kamar Gumi. Sepertinya Gumi benar, Gumo lebih mempedulikan waktu tidurnya daripada waktu menggoda seorang Miku Hatsune. Ya, satu hal yang sangat Miku takuti.

Tiba-tiba rasa dahaga menyelimuti dinding-dinding kerongkongan Miku. Oh, mungkin segelas susu dingin dapat menghilangkan rasa hausnya, batin Miku.

Miku berjalan menuju dapur rumah itu yang memang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan kemudian, ia mengambil _mug _dengan gambar kucing yang amat gemuk menghiasi sisi _mug _tersebut. Miku membuka kulkas dua pintu di depannya, mengambil sekotak susu yang berada di sana, menuangkan cairan berwarna putih yang terlihat amat segar itu ke dalam _mug_nya. Baru saja Miku meletakkan kardus susu itu kembali pada tempatnya, dua buah tangan yang besar dan hangat kini melingkari pinggang rampingnya secara tiba-tiba.

Miku langsung membeku ditempat.

"Merasa haus sepagi ini eh, Miku-chaaaaan?~" suara serak dan maskulin menggema di sisi-sisi daun telinga Miku yang tiba-tiba terasa hangat saat hembusan nafas hangat si pemilik suara menggelitik telinganya. Miku langsung membelalakkan matanya dan langsung mendorong si pemilik suara. Sayang, gagal total. Dan untungnya pergerakan refleks Miku tidak membuat susunya tumpah.

"Lepaskan aku, Gu-mo-Meg-Po-id!" ujar Miku sambil menutupi rasa paniknya dengan mengeja nama si pelaku dengan tegas. Terdengar suara tawa rendah dari belakang tubuh si gadis dengan iris _torquise _itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau, Mi-ku-Hat-su-ne-chan?" balas lelaki itu sambil mengejakan nama gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya sambil menyeringai. Oh, dan Miku sudah tahu lelaki itu pasti menyeringai tanpa perlu melihat langsung wajah lelaki yang bagi Miku amat menyebalkan itu.

Lima tahun bersahabat dengan Gumi membuat Miku sadar tidak sadar telah mengenal kebiasan Gumo.

"Ck. Apa maumu Gumo? Aku ingin segera naik ke kamar Gumi, menikmati susu dinginku dan kemudian tidur. _Please_, aku sedang tidak _mood _denganmu." ujar Miku dengan nada kesal. Gumo kembali tertawa kecil.

"Hmm … Aku hanya ingin memelukmu seperti ini Miku-chan. Merasakan kehangatanmu, sentuhanmu dan mendengar suara indahmu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku setelah setengah tahun kita tidak bertemu?" tanya Gumo. Miku memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aku−tidak−peduli. Dan aku tidak merindukanmu Gumo." Miku meraih kedua tangan Gumo dan mencoba melepaskannya dari pinggangnya, namun Gumo malah semakin mengetatkan pegangannya pada pinggang Miku.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya,_ Miku_." Gumo menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi leher Miku yang putih dan mulus, membiarkan kedua lubang hidungnya menghirup aroma vanilla dan _musk _yang menguar dari leher gadis itu. Gumo mengeram pelan.

Miku yang mulai panik langsung berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggangnya erat. Melupakan bahwa _mug_ berisi susu dingin yang berada ditangannya kini langsung terlepas dan prang! Bunyi pecahan kaca pun terdengar di sana. Dan susu yang tumpah itu berhasil membasahi piyama Miku yang terbuat dari bahan yang sedikit tipis sehingga dari piyama yang sudah basah itu tercetak bentuk payudara yang tidak tertutup bra. Oh tidak! Pekik Miku dalam hati.

Gumo semakin menyeringai ketika merasakan kepanikan gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. dengan kedua tangannya ia kini menyenderkan Miku hingga punggung gadis itu menyentuh permukaan kulkas, dengan wajahnya yang berhadapan dengan gadis di depannya. Matanya menjelajahi gadis berambut _teal _yang sedari tadi menelan ludahnya gelisah.

Oh, dan kedua mata lelaki berambut senada dengan Gumi Megpoid itu berkilat dengan gairah dan lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibirnya perlahan.

"Ah, sepertinya aku juga haus. Aku ingin minum _susu dingin._"

Miku yang mengetahui maksud lelaki mengerikan di depannya ini langsung menutupi bagian dadanya yang basah dengan kedua tangannya. Miku kembali menelan ludahnya.

"K−kau … Jangan berani macam-macam Gumo!" Gumo dapat mendengar suara gadis di depannya ini bergetar, dan seringainya menjadi semakin lebar. Perlahan, ia memajukan wajahnya menuju leher gadis itu dan memendamkan wajahnya di sana. Kedua tangannya mengunci pergerakan Miku, dengan kaki yang saling bertautan.

Perlahan Gumo menjilat leher gadis itu perlahan, membuat Miku semakin panik dan langsung mendorong kepala lelaki itu sejauh-jauhnya. Dan berhasil. Namun Gumo tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia kembali menahan tubuh gadis di depannya. Kini mulutnya menjelajahi bahu Miku yang telanjang.

"Kau manis," gumam Gumo. "membuatku semakin ingin mencicipimu, Miku-chan." wajah Miku memerah mendengar kata-kata lelaki yang kini sedang merapatkan tubuhnya. Namun sekuat apapun Miku berusaha, Gumo sepertinya tidak akan menghentikan kegiatannya begitu saja.

Bibir dan lidah Gumo terus menjelajah sementara Miku terus melawan tanpa ada yang berhasil. Kedua benda lunak itu beranjak dari pundak Miku. Menuju bagian depan tubuh itu. terus ke bawah hingga …

"Miku, kenapa lama sekali? Tadi kenapa aku mendengar suara−"

Gumi tercengang melihat adiknya−Gumo Megpoid−sedang mencium bagian depan tubuh sahabatnya−Miku Hatsune−yang memegangi kepala adiknya. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi tercengang itu berubah, digantikan oleh seringai licik yang terbentuk dari bibir si gadis Megpoid.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu. Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian." Gumi langsung berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Miku yang panik karena kesalapahaman sahabatnya itu refleks langsung mendorong lelaki Megpoid itu dari hadapannya.

Dengan panik, gadis berambut _teal _itu berlari kecil mengejar sahabatnya. Dan Gumo Megpoid yang ditinggalkan oleh si gadis Hatsune itu kembali memperlihatkan seringai liciknya.

'Dia memang manis sekali.' gumamnya.

Dan sejak hari itu Miku Hatsune bersumpah ia tidak akan bersedia keluar dari kamar seorang Gumi Megpoid jika ia sedang berkunjung dan Gumo Megpoid sedang berada di rumahnya. **Tanpa alasan apapun!**

* * *

saya ngerasa kayak pervert sejati.

oh well. salahkan otak saya yang suka bejat tiba2. dan taraaa~ jadinya seperti ini. gaje ya? :/

for those who expecting this pairing. this chapter's just for you guys~ semoga chapter ini ga aneh ya, hiks.

ada yang mau req pairing lagi? PikoxMiku, RintoxMiku dan KiyoxMiku will come soon~ tapi jangan yuri ya, saya ga minat bikin gituan. whahahah xD

anyway, mind to review? :)


	13. Miku x Rinto

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 13: Cantik**

"Kyaaaa Miku-_chan, _akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Kedatangan gadis berambut _twin tail _bernama Miku itu disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan manik _cerulean_nya yang berbinar senang. Miku pun membalas gadis itu dengan senyuman manisnya, membiarkan si gadis menariknya masuk ke dalam kediaman Kagamine yang bisa dibilang cukup wah tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku datang, Rin-_chan. _Kita 'kan sudah berjanji akan membuat kue bersama," ujar Miku sambil melepaskan sandalnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang ada di dalam rak sepatu di depannya.

"Oh ya, hari ini rumahku agak ramai. Ada sepupuku dari Amerika yang datang ke sini. Ayo, kukenalkan!" gadis yang dipanggil Rin-_chan _itu pun langsung menarik tangan Miku menuju ruang keluarga kediaman tersebut dengan antusias. Dan Miku yang agak kelabakan pun berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis di depannya.

"Nah, kukenalkan, keluarga Kagamine yang lain!"

Miku dapat melihat dua sosok gadis yang duduk di ruang keluarga tersebut, bersama dengan lelaki yang amat ia kenal, Len Kagamine. Len yang menyadari kehadiran Miku pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV, bola mata _ceruleannya _bersibobrok dengan _torquise _Miku. Miku pun memberikan senyumnya pada lelaki yang tengah menatapnya.

"Hai, Len-_kun," _ujarnya. Len pun membalas senyuman gadis di depannya sambil tersipu malu.

"H−Hai, Miku-_chan."_

Rin pun menarik tangan Miku, membiarkan tubuh Miku mendarat pada salah satu sofa berwarna kuning empuk yang berada dalam ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Hei Rinto-_chan, _Lenka-_chan. _Aku mau mengenalkan kalian pada teman baikku!"

Suara soprano Rin sukses mengalihkan dua sosok gadis yang sedari tadi memfokuskan pandangannya pada TV di depannya. Sosok itu salah satunya berambut pendek dengan jepitan yang menghiasi poninya, dan satunya lagi mengikat rambutnya yang agak panjang ke belakangnya.

"Kenalkan, ini sepupu-sepupuku. Yang berjepit itu Rinto-_chan, _dan yang dikuncir itu Lenka-_chan. _Nah, Rinto-_chan, _Lenka-_chan, _ini temanku, Miku Hatsune-_chan." _ujar Rin panjang lebar. Miku pun terkikik geli.

"Hai. Aku Miku, errm … Rinto -_san, _Lenka-_san. _Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua," ucap Miku kepada sosok Kagamine bersaudara yang baru ia kenal di depannya.

"Panggil aku Lenka-_chan _saja. Yang ini panggil saja Rinto-_chan," _ujar gadis berambut _blonde _yang diikat ke belakang sambil tersenyum cerah. Sedangkan si gadis berjepit pun mendengus kesal.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan _suffix_ _chan!" _gerutu gadis itu, membuat Rin dan Lenka terkikik geli. Miku mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar suara maskulin yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Errmm, kau bukan perempuan?" tanya Miku dengan wajah polosnya. Tawa Rin, Len dan Lenka pun meledak.

"Bukan, Miku-_chan. _Rinto itu laki-laki," ujar Len sambil tertawa kecil. Rinto mendengus.

"Cih," decih 'gadis' itu. Mulut Miku kini membentuk huruf O.

"Masa sih? Kukira kau benar-benar perempuan. Habisnya kau … kau cantik!" ujar Miku spontan, membuat tawa Rin dan Lenka semakin kencang. Sementara Len kini memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena menahan tawa dan wajah Rinto yang kini memucat seketika.

"Sabar ya, Rinto-_chan," _ujar Lenka sambil tertawa. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pundak saudaranya, dan Rinto langsung menepis tangan saudarinya itu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau dan Rin!" gumam lelaki itu kesal. Rin pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Hihihihihi. Maafkan kami ya Rinto-_chan," _ujar Rin sambil terkikik geli. Kemudian gadis berambut _blonde _itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Ayo Miku-_chan, _kita buat kuenya sekarang. Kau mau ikut, Lenka_-chan?"_

Miku pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Sedangkan Lenka menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku memilih menikmati kuenya saja," ujar gadis itu, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV. Rin pun menaikkan bahunya dan langsung menyeret Miku menuju dapur keluarga mereka.

.

.

"Nah, Miku-_chan, _aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya. Kau tunggu di sini oke?" ujar Rin sambil melepaskan apron yang melingkari pinggangnya. Miku pun mengangguk kepalanya sambil mengaduk-aduk adonan yang ada dalam mangkok di tangannya. Wajah gadis berambut _teal _itu belepotan, penuh dengan tepung dan bubuk coklat yang menempel pada wajahnya.

Miku pun bersenandung kecil sambil memasukkan susu cair dalam adonannya, kemudian mengaduk adonan kue itu lagi. Kegiatan gadis itu terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Rin tidak ada?"

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sosok lelaki yang baru ia kenal kurang lebih sejam yang lalu tengah berdiri pada ujung pintu dapur. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan menuju rak penyimpanan piring, mengambil salah satu gelas besar yang ada di sana.

"Tidak, ia sedang ke toilet," ujar Miku sambil membalikkan badannya kembali dan mengaduk adonan di dalam mangkoknya. Rinto mengendikkan bahunya dan membuka pintu kulkas di depannya, menuangkan cairan berwarna coklat yang berada dalam kotak kertas ditangannya.

Lelaki itu terus memperhatikan pergerakan gadis yang sedari tadi memunggunginya. Tangan Rinto kemudian merogoh ponsel yang berada dalam kantungnya celananya.

"Hei, Miku-_chan …"_

"Hmm?"

Gadis itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan klik! Bunyi blitz kamera langsung terdengar dari ponsel yang digenggam oleh lelaki berambut _blonde _tersebut. Sontak wajah Miku memerah karena difoto dalam keadaan yang berantakkan.

"Kenapa kau memfotoku? Aku 'kan sedang jelek−"

"Kau cantik," gumam lelaki berambut blonde itu yang kini menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyeruput susu coklatnya perlahan. Samar, rona kemerahan dapat terlihat di kedua pipi lelaki itu.

Sedangkan kini mulut Miku tertutup rapat, dan rona kemerahan dapat terlihat jelas dari kedua pipi gadis berambut _teal _itu, walaupun disekitar wajahnya terdapat noda tepung dan bubuk coklat.

Dan Rin yang diam-diam melihat kejadian itu kini tengah menyeringai dengan mengerikannya. Dalam pikiran gadis berambut _blonde _itu muncul berbagai bayangan tentang reaksi sang saudara tersayang jika melihat adegan di depannya.

Ah, sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan.

* * *

gatau mau ngomong apa. intinya, reviewnya ditunggu ya :D saran kritik dan flame ditrima, asalkan yg konkrit dan konstruktif. :D

ada yang mau req pairing lagi?


	14. Miku x Piko

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 14: Call Me Maybe?**

Hari yang lain. Hari dengan matahari yang bersinar dengan cerah seperti biasanya.

Pagi ini Miku sedang menikmati acara jalan-jalannya, sekadar mengusir rasa bosan karena sang kakak tersayang yang meninggalkannya untuk menginap bersama dengan teman-temannya. Miku sedikit merinding ketika kata menginap itu melintas dalam pikirannya. Dan seketika pikiran-pikiran aneh menyusup dalam pikirannya.

Bagaimana kalau teman-teman kakaknya itu …. Homoseksual?

Memikirkannya saja membuat Miku mulai panik. Pikiran tentang diperkosanya seorang Mikuo Hatsune oleh teman-temannya yang gay itu sudah cukup membuat Miku merasa tidak tenang selama perjalanannya. Miku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Mikuo pasti masih cukup waras dalam memilih teman. Dan setidaknya kalau memang teman-temannya itu gay, Mikuo masih punya tenaga untuk melarikan diri bukan?

'Ah, daripada aku memikirkan baka Kuo-_nii, _lebih baik aku menikmati perjalanan ini saja,' batin Miku.

.

.

Miku kini tengah berkutat dengan ponsel yang berada ditangannya setelah menikmati acara jalan-jalannya sepanjang hari ini. miku memposisikan dirinya agar dapat duduk lebih nyaman dalam kereta yang kini tengah melaju cukup kencang dengan penumpang yang mulai ramai, mengingat jam kini telah menunjukkan waktu para pekerja pulang dari kantornya masing-masing.

Miku pun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dan memegang tasnya agak erat−sedikit berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau aka nada orang yang akan menjambret tasnya. Waspada dalam keadaan ramai seperti ini tidak salah 'kan?

Pandangan Miku pun teralihkan pada sosok seorang lelaki yang tengah terduduk dikursi yang berada di ujung gerbong itu. penampilan lelaki itu agak acak-acakan, dengan kaos oblong berwarna putih kusam yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan celana _jeans _belel yang melekat pada kedua kakinya. Lelaki itu memakai sepatu kets berwarna hitam dan putih, serta topiberwarna putih yang menutupi kepala dan sebagian wajahnya. Dan terlihat oleh Miku lelaki itu tengah mengunyah permen karet dalam mulutnya.

'Apa-apaan itu? 'Kan tidak boleh makan dalam kereta!' batin Miku sebal.

Namun melihat kondisi fisik lelaki itu membuat Miku merasa sedikit was-was juga. Dan pegangan tangan gadis berambut _teal _pada tasnya itu semakin mengencang.

Kondisi kereta pun semakin ramai, membuat Miku yang walaupun terduduk dikursi merasa sedikit tak nyaman ketika jejalan penuh manusia memasuki gerbong kereta yang memang tidak luas itu. Miku pun sedikit membetulkan posisi duduknya sambil menatap ke arah celah-celah lautan manusia yang berada di sana.

Mata berwarna _torquise _Miku menangkap sesosok nenek-nenek yang tengah berdiri di antara lautan manusia yang sesekali menggencet nenek itu. Dan _hell_, kenapa tidak ada orang yang merelakan tempat duduknya untuk nenek itu sih? Apa mereka buta? batin Miku sebal.

Namun baru saja Miku akan membuka mulutnya, sesosok lelaki dekil yang ia kira sebagai pencuri itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membiarkan si nenek untuk duduk dikursinya. Miku yang melihat pemandangan itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan kemudian, seulas senyum tipis pun terbentuk dari bibirnya.

_Don't judge a book by its cover, _sepertinya peribahasa itu ada benarnya juga.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah kurang lebih satu jam sejak Miku terduduk dalam gerbong kereta tersebut.

Gerbong kereta itu mulai sepi, menandakan penumpang-penumpang yang sebelumnya berada di dalam gerbong tersebut telah turun di stasiun tujuan masing-masing. Ya, setidaknya gerbong yang ia tumpangi tidak sesak lagi, dan tasnya aman! Sepertinya ia terlalu paranoid.

Miku pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi gerbong. Ia mendapati beberapa penumpang yang familiar untuknya, mengingat orang-orang itu sudah berada dalam gerbong itu sejak ia berada di sana. Dan lelaki bertopi itu pun juga masih ada! Meskipun gerbong sudah sepi dan terdapat beberapa bangku di sana, sepertinya lelaki itu tidak bergeming dan tetap berada dalam posisi berdirinya. Si nenek pun sepertinya sudah turun dari kereta, mengingat Miku tidak mendapati sosok nenek tua itu pada tempat yang sebelumnya ia tempati.

Pandangan Miku kembali terfokus pada sosok lelaki yang sedari tadi tengah menatap jendela kereta. Ah, langit terlihat gelap dari sana, sepertinya matahari sudah kembali pada peraduannya. Miku pun kembali mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba pandangannya bertemu dengan iris biru kehijauan yang dimiliki oleh lelaki itu. Namun bukannya kehangatan yang Miku temukan di sana, melainkan sorot dingin dan menusuk yang sanggup membuatnya merinding.

Miku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. _Tealette _itu menggigit bibirnya menahan malu. Bodohnya ia sampai kepergok tengah memandangi lelaki asing. Benar-benar memalukan!

Miku pun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika bunyi pengumuman dari kereta itu menggema dari dalam gerbong yang ia tempati, menandangan kereta akan meninggalkan stasiun yang baru saja disinggahi. Dan keringat dingin langsung mengucur dari pelipis gadis manis itu ketika ia mendengar nama stasiun tujuannya disebutkan saat itu. Celaka!

Miku langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu kereta yang sebentar lagi akan tertutup rapat. Dan ditengah kepanikannya tiba-tiba tangannya serasa ditarik oleh sesuatu yang kuat, membuat gadis itu sukses melewati pintu yang akan tertutup itu dalam hitungan detik. Dan yang lebih mengangetkan Miku adalah kehangatan dengan wangi _pepper mint _yang dapat ia cium dengan rongga hidungnya. Gadis beriris _torquise _itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati si lelaki aneh yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya kini tengah menatap kedua matanya.

Sontak Miku langsung mendorong tubuh lelaki itu menjauh darinya dengan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"A−ano, itu …"

"Ini."

Miku mendapati secarik kertas yang tengah disodorkan di depan wajahnya. Dengan agak ragu, Miku mengambil kertas itu dengan kebingungan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Gadis itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati lelaki itu ternyata tidak mengenakan topinya, membuat rambut berwarna putih keperakan yang tertutup oleh benda berwarna putih yang sebelumnya ia pakai itu kini terpampang jelas. Wajah Miku kembali memerah ketika menyadari lelaki ini ternyata tidak terlihat menakutkan. Lelaki ini kelihatan …. manis!

"I−itu … nomor ponselku! Aku pikir ini mungkin memang gila, tapi telepon aku nanti?"

Dan belum sempat Miku menjawab, lelaki dengan iris yang senada dengannya itu langsung berbalik dan berlari menjauh dari sosok gadis berambut _teal _yang dikuncir dua itu. Gadis yang bernama Miku itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dengan mulut yang membulat sempurna.

Eh?

Miku pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah secarik kertas yang baru beberapa saat lalu berada ditangannya.

Mana ada perempuan yang menelepon lelaki? Harusnya lelaki duluan _dong!_

Namun entah kenapa senyum kini terbentuk dari bibirnya yang sudah terkatup rapat. Miku pun mulai berjalan sembari bersenandung kecil, dengan secarik kertas yang kini berada dalam saku celananya.

Soal itu, mungkin bisa ia pikirkan nanti?

* * *

sebelumnya saya ucapkan banyak trima kasih buat orang2 yg request pairing, dan makasih banyak untuk respon positif yg kalian berikan untuk fic ini :D saya amatlah sangat senang.

dan bagi yg request pairing harap bersabar ya, soalnya saya ga bisa update cepet2 juga. habis kadang ide stuck di kepala -_-

buat yg mengharapkan pairing ini slamat mnikmati ya? tapi kyknya alur trlalu maksa deh, hahaha.

akhir kata, mind to review?


	15. Miku x Kiyoteru

****thanks to **Zeita Hikari** dan **Wiro Sableng** yg uda mengingatkan saya pada summary yg salah ._.

* * *

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 15: Sebuah Rahasia Kecil Di dalam Perpustakaan**

Musim panas―musim yang identik dengan panasnya sinar matahari, keringat dan keceriaan yang terlihat begitu jelas saat musim itu datang. Dan jangan lupa dengan liburannya yang sudah pasti akan membuat anak-anak sekolah merasa senang.

Namun tidak untuk sang tokoh utama yang kini tengah menggerutu tak jelas sepanjang perjalanannya menuju pusat buku-buku berada.

Tidak tidak, gadis berambut _teal _itu tidak sedang menuju toko buku untuk membeli seri komik favoritnya, melainkan ia sedang berjalan menuju tempat terakhir yang pastinya akan ia kunjungi―apalagi saat liburan seperti ini.

Oke, mungkin tempat pertama yang akan ia kunjungi―berhubung internet rumahnya sedang belum diisi paketnya dan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia rasakan ketika liburan yang ia dapatkan tidaklah secara cuma-Cuma.

Apalagi kalau bukan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk yang harus kau kerjakan selama libur musim panas. Apakah itu setimpal?

Rasanya Tuhan amat tidak adil.

Dan ia harus berterima kasih kepada sang guru biologi―Mayu-_sensei―_yang telah amat berbaik hati memberikan tugas penelitian tentang tumbuhan yang tumbuh di musim panas.

Sekali lagi ia tekankan, Tuhan amatlah sangat adil.

Miku melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggerutu kesal. Sinar mentari yang sedaritadi menerpa kepalanya membuat kepalanya semakin panas saja.

"Ukhh, seharusnya Mayu-_sensei _tidak ada saja," gumam gadis bernama Miku itu kesal sepanjang perjalanannya. Tak ia pedulikan orang-orang yang terkadang memakinya karena Miku menyenggol mereka dengan kasar tanpa meminta maaf.

Ckckck, sepertinya _mood_nya sedang kurang baik hari ini.

Dan setelah kurang lebih 10 menit ia berjalan akhirnya tibalah ia disebuah tempat yang ia anggap sebagai neraka para pelajar itu―uppss, terlalu lebay.

Petunjuk pertama, tempat itu terdapat banyak buku yang pastinya sangat lengkap.

Yang kedua, kau bisa meminjamnya kapan saja secara gratis.

Yang ketiga, dipastikan akan banyak sekali kutu buku yang berada di sana.

Yup, perpustakaan kota.

Miku pun menghela nafasnya perlahan. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Oke, dia siap.

Dengan langkah pasti Miku pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gedung tua yang berada dihadapannya sambil mencengkeram tas selempangnya. Dan dapat ia rasakan hawa sejuk menerpa kulit lengannya yang telanjang.

Dalam gedung itu Miku dapat melihat banyak sekali rak-rak buku yang berada di sana, dengan fasilitas yang sebenarnya cukup memadai mengingat di sana terdapat pendingin udara dengan beberapa komputer model baru bahkan televisi untuk penjaga perpustakaan!

Bukannya norak, Miku benar-benar tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya diperpustakan sejak pertama kali ia dilahirkan! Yang selama ini berada dalam benaknya adalah perpustakaan itu adalah sebuah gedung tua yang pengap, kotor dan penuh dengan orang-orang yang mengerikan.

'Hell,_ bahkan_ perpustakaan ini lebih bersih dari kamar Kuo-_nii!' _batin Miku takjub.

Miku pun berjalan-jalan disekitar perpustakaan itu sembari mengamati koleksi-koleksi buku yang berada di sana. Banyak sekali kategori-kategori buku yang ada di sana, dengan tebal buku yang bervariasi serta tertata rapi.

Bahkan debu tak ada yang menempel di sana! Sepertinya pandangan Miku tentang perpustakaan sedikit berubah.

Namun sepertinya mencari buku yang amat ia perlukan akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama mengingat perpustakaan ini terlihat cukup … besar. Miku pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri salah seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang berada di sana.

"Urrm, permisi." panggil Miku takut-takut. Sang penjaga perpustakaan yang kelihatannya sedang bersantai itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah gadis berambut _teal _yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, hai. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya ramah. Miku yang merasa si penjaga perpustakaan ini aman pun membuka mulutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A―ano, aku mencari buku tentang tumbuhan. Bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana tempatnya?" tanya Miku. Sang penjaga pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu. Ayo, ikut aku."

Miku berjalan di belakang sang penjaga perpustakaan yang sedaritadi tidak membuka mulut sedikit pun. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka tiba pada kategori 'tumbuhan' yang raknya terletak di dekat ujung perpustakaan besar itu.

"Kuharap kau bisa menemukan buku yang kau cari. Oh, dan kuharap kau tidak akan tersesat karena perpustakaan ini memang agak besar, hihihi," ujar sang penjaga perpustakaan itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dan kalau kau butuh bantuan lagi, jangan ragu untuk meminta tolong pada petugas yang berjaga dekat sini. " lanjutnya. Miku pun mengangguk pelan.

"Arigatou," ujar Miku tulus. Si penjaga pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"_Anytime, dear_."

Dan tak lama, sosok itu pun menghilang dibalik rak-rak buku. Miku pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai mencari buku yang ia cari.

Dan omong-omong, tumbuhan apa yang ia teliti untuk laporan biologinya?

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk berpikir, karena tiba-tiba sebuah bunga yang identik dengan musim panas pun muncul diotaknya.

Bunga matahari!

Kedua bola mata Miku menjelajahi setiap sudut rak, mencari judul buku yang kira-kira berisi objek penelitiannya. Dan karena sepertinya buku yang ia cari tak berada di bawah, ia pun mendorong tangga yang berada di dekat sana dan mulai memanjat tangga itu, mengabsen satu per satu judul buku yang tersimpan rapi di rak itu.

Dan kedua iris _torquise _Miku menangkap sebuah buku dengan judul 'Bunga Matahari' yang tertulis besar-besar pada sisi bukunya. Namun sayang, buku itu terletak di bagian paling atas rak tersebut.

Miku pun terpaksa harus memanjat lagi untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Namun baru saja tangannya meraih buku itu tiba-tiba saja tangga yang ia injak terasa oleng.

'Celaka! Aku pasti akan jatuh!' jerit Miku dalam hati.

Benar saja, tubuhnya yang tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diri pun seakan melayang di udara. Dan seperti _slow motion_, tubuh Miku pun jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi dengan perlahan, disusul oleh sesosok lelaki yang menahan tubuh mungil Sakura pada tubuhnya.

Kedua mata Miku yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat pun terbuka sempurna saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut―alih-alih sesuatu yang dingin dan keras―kini menahan tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Miku pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok lelaki berabut coklat gelap dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya tengah memandanginya dengan raut khawatir. Miku yang sepertinya masih belum sadar benar pun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dengan kedua mata yang tidak berkedip.

"N―nona?"

Miku mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya. Satu kali, dua kali. Dan kenyataan pun langsung memukul Miku tepat di kepalanya. Miku langsung bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya sambil melepaskan tangan lelaki yang sedaritadi melingkari tubuhnya itu dengan kasar.

Dan kini berbalik jadi sosok lelaki itu yang mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Namun alih-alih marah, lelaki itu malah memamerkan sebuah senyum yang sukses membuat wajah Miku merona kemerahan.

"Ah, kelihatannya anda tidak apa-apa."

Miku pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam buku penyebab jatuhnya ia tadi dengan genggaman yang lebih erat.

"A―ano itu … terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku, dan maaf telah berbuat kasar pada―"

"Tak masalah, sungguh. Aku bisa mengerti kok."

Miku mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati lelaki berdiri dihadapannya itu sedaritadi tak kunjung melepaskan senyum yang berada diwajahnya. Dalam hati Miku merutuki dirinya sendiri atas sikap kasarnya yang sama sekali tidak sopan, apalagi kepada sang lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan kepala dan hidupnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"T―tapi aku―"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kurasa wajar kalau seorang gadis langsung mendorong lelaki yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba."

Miku dapat merasakan telapak tangan lelaki itu kini mengelus pucuk kepalanya lembut. Dan diam-diam Miku tersenyum kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih tuan―"

"Kiyoteru. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu. Dan kau?"

Lelaki bernama Kiyoteru itu pun menundukkan kepala sambil memiringkannya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Miku yang ditatap seperti itu pun memundurkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Miku … Miku Hatsune. Salam kenal." ujar gadis itu malu-malu. Kiyoteru pun tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kembali pucuk kepala Miku lembut.

"Ah, omong-omong ayo kita duduk di sana. Aku sedikit lelah jika harus berbicara sambil berdiri. Oh ya, masih ada buku lain yang kau cari?" Kiyoteru mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah gadis yang kini tengah berkutat dengan ponsel ditangannya. Si gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Miku pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak. Ayo."

Sesampainya mereka di tempat duduk yang Kiyoteru tunjuk, Miku langsung menempatkan diri pada kursi yang berada di depannya, sementara Kiyoteru duduk di sampingnya. Dan di sana tidak terdapat orang lain selain ia dan lelaki itu sehingga mereka dapat berbicara dengan lebih leluasa.

"Kau pasti baru pertama kali ke sini. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu."

Miku pun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Pandangannya terfokus pada sosok lelaki yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa setiap hari kau ada di sini?"

Kiyoteru hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Bisa kau bilang seperti itu. Aku suka berada di perpustakaan."

Pernyataan Kiyoteru membuat bulu kuduk Miku meremang. Hih, apa lelaki ini adalah kutu buku?

"Yeah bisa kau bilang seperti itu. Aku suka buku, dan aku cinta buku. Membaca adalah hobiku sejak kecil."

Miku pun mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya dengan alis sebelahnya yang terangkat. Bagaimana bisa ia ….

"Oh, dan aku yakin kau pasti ke sini untuk mengerjakan tugas musim panas, 'kan?"

Kembali kedua mata Miku mengerjap-kerjap ketika lelaki itu membuka mulutnya dan berhasil mengatakan hal-hal yang bahkan Miku belum katakan pada lelaki itu.

Oke, ini mulai mengerikan. Tidak mungkin 'kan lelaki di depannya ini seorang _mind reader_?

"B―bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Miku takut-takut. Kiyoteru kembali mengendikkan bahunya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Mungkin karena aku pernah menjadi murid SMA. Tenang saja, aku bukan seorang _mind reader,_ kok."

Miku pun menatap aneh Kiyoteru dengan kecurigaan yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ini anak SMA?" tanya Miku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki di depannya. Kiyoteru yang merasa gugup karena didekati tiba-tiba hanya bisa nyengir sambil memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kelihatan kok. Benar, aku tidak bohong."

Mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Kiyoteru pun memundurkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih rileks. Sedangkan Kiyoteru kini dapat bernafas lega setelah beberapa detik yang lalu nafasnya seperti tertahan menatap wajah Miku yang menatapnya dari dekat.

"Kau sendiri sudah kuliah?"

Kiyoteru pun mengembangkan senyumnya, memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang terdapat pada sebelah pipinya. Mau tidak mau Miku harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan teriakan histerisnya melihat ekspresi Kiyoteru yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

"Yup. Aku masuk jurusan paleontologi"

Dan berikutnya perbincangan mereka pun mulai mengalir, dengan Kiyoteru atau Miku yang sekali-kali mendominasi percakapan mereka. Mereka bercakap-cakap tanpa henti, seperti mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain bertahun-tahun.

Dan sejenak, Miku dapat melupakan perihal tugasnya yang sedaritadi menjerit minta dikerjakan.

.

.

Waktu tak terasa terus bergulir, hingga sebuah pengumuman dari pengeras suara perpustakaan itu terdengar hingga sampai ketelingan mereka berdua.

'Perpustakaan akan segera ditutup lima belas menit lagi. Harap anda segera memeriksa barang bawaan anda dan meminjam buku yang anda inginkan.'

Miku segera mengambil ponsel yang sedaritadi berada dalam sakunya. Dan benar saja, lima belas menit lagi waktu akan menunjukkan pukul lima sore!

"Ah, sepertinya sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang." ujar Miku sambil berdiri dan mengambil buku yang hendak ia pinjam.

"Ah, kau duluan saja, aku harus mengambil barang-barangku di belakang." ujar Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum. Miku langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kita akan keluar bersama-sama." ujar Miku sambil memegang tangan Kiyoteru yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa amatlah sangat dingin. Miku sempat terlunjak kaget merasakan perubahan suhu yang amat drastic pada tubuh pemuda itu. Pemuda bernama Kiyoteru itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan sebelah tangannya ia melepaskan cengkeraman Miku pada tangan sebelahnya.

"Tidak, Miku. Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada sedikit keperluan. Kau tahulah, meminjam beberapa buku untuk bahan tugasku."

Dengan agak ragu Miku pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi … Bisakah aku mendapatkan nomor ponselmu? Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau aku ingin bertemu lagi. yeah, kau tahulah …" ucap Miku sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah buku yang tengah ia pegang. Seakan mengerti, lelaki itu kembali tersenyum.

"Ah, sayang aku tidak punya ponsel," dan seketika itu juga raut wajah Miku berubah. Kekecewaan jelas tersirat di sana. "Tapi kita bisa bertemu kapan-kapan. Aku selalu ada di sini setiap hari." mendengar lanjutan perkataan itu membuat raut wajah Miku berubah menjadi ceria.

"Be―benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan segera datang ke sini. Hmm, pokoknya kalau tugasku sudah selesai aku pasti akan datang." ujar Miku bersemangat. Kiyoteru kembali tersenyum sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Miku lembut.

"Kutunggu ya, kau janji loh." Miku pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah sana pergi, sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan segera ditutup loh." Miku kembali mengangguk dan langsung berlari, namun belum jauh gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau juga cepat ya! Aku akan bilang penjaga perpustakaan untuk menunggumu meminjam buku!" tanpa sempat Kiyoteru jawab, sosok gadis berambut _teal _itu kini kembali berlari menuju pintu depan perpustakaan dengan buku yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Dan dari kejauhan, Kiyoteru terus menatap punggung gadis itu dengan senyum hangat yang tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

"Aku mau pinjam yang ini!"

Akhirnya Miku berhasil berlari menuju meja petugas perpustakaan lima menit sebelum perpustakaan itu ditutup. Dan sebelum ditagih, gadis itu mengeluarkan kartu perpustakaan dengan foto kakaknya yang terdapat di sana.

"Ini milik kakakku. Aku meminjam kartunya karena aku tidak punya kartu perpustakaan."

Si petugas pun hanya menaikkan alisnya sambil men_scan_ kartu perpustakaan Mikuo dalam komputernya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian si petugas pun menyerahkan buku dengan sampul bergambar bunga matahari kepada Miku.

"Kembalikan paling lambat seminggu setelah hari ini. Peminjaman lebih dari hari itu akan dikenakan denda."

Miku pun mengambil buku itu dan menyimpannya dalam tas selempang yang sedaritadi ia gantungkan pada pundaknya. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"A―ano, bisakah kau membuka perpustakaan ini beberapa menit lagi? Err, maksudku, ada temanku yang masih mengambil buku di rak ujung…"

Petugas yang kelihatannya berusia 30 tahunan itu kembali menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap Miku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa maksudmu? Di kamera cctv yang dipasang di sini, hanya kau orang terakhir yang ada diperpustakaan ini."

Dan kini giliran Miku-lah yang memandang wanita di depannya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa maksud anda? Tadi memang ada temanku kok. Dia lelaki berambut kecoklatan gelap. Oh, dia memakai kacamata! Dan katanya setiap hari ia selalu ada di sini. Masa' kau tidak mengenalnya, sih? Namanya Kiyoteru … Ya, Kiyoteru!"

Dan wajah wanita itu langsung berubah pucat ketika nama Kiyoteru meluncur dari bibir gadis berambut _teal _itu. Miku pun menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi kebingungan yang semakin kentara.

"Kau melihat Kiyoteru? Kiyoteru Hiyama?"

Miku pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya tahu namanya Kiyoteru. Tapi kalau Kiyoteru yang kau maksud itu lelaki dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap dengan kacamata, berarti anda benar."

.

.

Miku pun berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan pikiran yang masih melayang-layang pada ingatannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ingatan itu kembali sukses membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan bulu kuduk yang kembali meremang.

"_Lelaki yang kau maksud bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama itu adalah lelaki yang meninggal di perpustakaan ini sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat itu lelaki itu bermaksud menolong seorang anak kecil yang ingin meminjam buku yang terletak pada ujung rak, namun tiba-tiba saja tangga yang ia injak patah dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan kepala yang mendarat duluan dilantai. Tapi belum sempat lelaki itu bangun, rak buku yang memang sudah agak rapuh di depannya itu terjatuh dan langsung mendarat tepat di atas tubuhnya. Kabarnya, lelaki itu meninggal ditempat, dan menurut saksi mata, lelaki itu meninggal dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya."_

Miku menghela nafasnya panjang setelah berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku. Mungkin arwah Kiyoteru menampakkan diri dihadapannya karena saat itu Miku hampir terjatuh dari tangga.

Dan kini ini semua terasa masuk akal. Tak mungkin ada orang yang akan menolongnya, padahal saat itu ia yakin kalau rak tempatnya mencari buku memang agak jauh dari keramaian. Dan tentang perubahan suhu tubuh Kiyoteru yang amat drastis itu …

Tubuh Miku tiba-tiba merasa menggigil ketika mengingat dinginnya kulit Kiyoteru saat menyentuh kulitnya.

Namun entah kenapa senyum lelaki―ah bukan, hantu itu―terasa begitu hangat dan manusiawi.

Dan bulu kuduk Miku kembali meremang ketika ia kembali mengingat janji yang ia buat kepada Kiyoteru, bahwa ia akan kembali keperpustakaan untuk bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu. Apakah ia harus membatalkan janji itu? Apalagi ia memang alergi pada sosok-sosok mahkluk halus dan sejenisnya.

Ah, tapi rasanya bukan suatu masalah yang besar jika ia kembali menemui Kiyoteru nanti.

Lagipula apa salahnya sih bertemu kembali dengan si hantu tampan?

Memikirkannya saja kini membuat Miku terkikik geli sambil tersenyum sendiri, membuat orang-orang yang melihat gadis itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala dan berbisik-bisik dengan tatapan miris.

Bahkan Miku tidak sadar, bahwa saat ini ia lebih mengerikan dari sesosok hantu.


	16. Miku x Zeito

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 16: Detensi yang Mendebarkan**

Miku benci hari ini, sangat benci.

Seandainya nilai pelajaran matematikanya tidak terlalu buruk, ia pasti tidak perlu menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga saat ini untuk dihabiskan dalam sebuah gedung yang terlihat tidak berpenghuni selama musim panas ini. Di sana hanya terlihat beberapa guru yang sekali-kali berlalu lalang dan beberapa murid yang sepertinya senasib dengannya.

Mana liburan musim panas yang kalian janjikan, para guru yang sangat baik hati?

Miku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sambil mengibas-kibaskan buku yang sedaritadi ia pegang pada tubuhnya―guna menghilangkan rasa panas yang sedaritadi melanda. Walaupun ia mengenakan seragam musim panasnya, tapi tetap saja gadis dengan rambut berwarna _teal _itu merasa gerah.

Ingin rasanya ia melepaskan bajunya dan berlari telanjang disepanjang koridor sekolah.

_Well_, mungkin itu bisa masuk dalam daftar paling akhir _things-I-wanna-do-list_nya.

Miku pun meletakkan wajahnya pada meja sambil menatap papan tulis di depannya dengan rasa bosan. Sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu, namun si guru matematika yang ia tunggu itu sedaritadi tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Apa gurunya tidak datang?

Namun baru saja Miku beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pintu geser yang sedaritadi tertutup itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang amat asing bagi gadis berambut _teal _itu. Apalagi mengingat sang sensei bergender perempuan―namun yang di depannya ini adalah seorang lelaki.

Sang lelaki tak di kenal itu berdiri di depan meja guru. Bola mata berwarna _ruby red_nya memperhatikan gadis yang berada di depannya dengan seksama. Ia lalu berdeham pelan.

"Berhubung Himura-_sensei _tidak bisa hadir hari ini, aku akan menggantikannya memberikanmu pelajaran tambahan. Perkenalkan, aku Zeito Shion, senior. Dan karena kelihatannya hanya kau saja yang sepertinya tidak lulus mata pelajaran ini, sepertinya hal itu akan memudahkanku untuk mengajar."

Ucapan lelaki itu rasanya seperti sindiran untuknya.

'Tidak sopan,' gerutu Miku dalam hati.

Namun nama belakang si lelaki itu membuat Miku memutar otaknya yang mendadak buntu. Shion? Itu 'kan nama keluarga Kaito-_nii. _Apa jangan-jangan Zeito-_san _itu saudaranya?―batin Miku.

Kedua bola mata _turquoise _Miku menerawang ke arah lelaki di depannya. Rambut kehitaman, sorot mata yang dingin …. Ah tidak mungkin, Kaito-_nii _'kan memiliki sorot mata yang lembut. Mana mungkin lelaki di depannya ini adalah saudara Kaito-_nii? _Pasti hanya kemiripan nama keluarga saja―batin gadis itu, lagi.

Melihat Miku yang tidak merespon membuat Zeito mengendikkan bahunya. Ia pun membuka buku yang sedaritadi ia bawa dan memulai sesi bimbingannya.

.

.

Miku hanya diam sementara pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Pandangannya tak lepas dari jendela sementara sedaritadi omongan sang pengganti guru di depannya ini tidak digubrisnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya―seakan-akan mengembalikannya pada kenyataan. Miku mengalihkan pandangannya, dan mendapati si lelaki dengan surai kehitaman tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau itu memperhatikan penjelasanku atau memperhatikan hal yang lain sih? Fokus dong! Aku 'kan juga capek berbicara tapi tidak didengarkan!"

Miku hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Ternyata timpukan kapur tulis lelaki di depannya ini sakit juga.

Sementara Miku sibuk menggerutu dalam hati, Zeito tersenyum kecil melihat si gadis berambut _teal _di depannya sambil memikirkan cara baru agar ia dapat mendapatkan perhatian si gadis kepadanya. Dan secara tiba-tiba ide pun muncul dalam kepalanya.

Zeito menggeser salah satu kursi yang berada di ruangan itu, kemudian meletakkannya tepat di depan meja Miku. Miku menatap kebingungan lelaki yang kini tengah menduduki kursi itu dengan tatapan dinginnya yang sedaritadi lelaki itu berikan padanya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini, Shion-_Senpai_?"

"Untuk mengajarimu. Kalau aku duduk di sini akan lebih mudah 'kan? Supaya kau bisa lebih fokus."

Miku pun merenggut kesal, membuat Zeito tersenyum puas―atau bisa dibilang sadis. Lelaki itu pun mulai melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda. Dan benar saja, caranya itu berhasil membuat Miku menjadi lebih fokus dan memperhatikan pengajarannya. Yah, walaupun sekali-kali dapat terlihat si gadis menguap saking bosannya.

"Yak, sudah selesai,"

Baru saja Miku akan bersorak, si lelaki pun melanjutkan omongannya yang terpotong.

"―selesai untuk penjelasanku maksudnya. Sekarang kerjakan tugas ini."

Miku langsung melenguh lemas sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berada di sana, dan sekarang lelaki ini memberinya tugas? Uuggh, menyebalkan!

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau mengerjakan tugasnya?" tantang Miku. Kekesalan jelas terlihat dari wajah manisnya. Zeito menatap gadis yang berada satu tingkat di bawahnya itu sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya didagunya―memasang gaya berpikir. "Kalau kau tidak mengerjakannya, aku bisa saja bilang pada Himura-_Sensei_ sehingga kau harus datang lagi untuk detensi minggu depan."

Miku yang ketakutan langsung membuka buku di depannya dan mencatat soal pada buku itu dalam buku tugasnya. Sementara Miku sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, Zeito sibuk mengamati ekspresi gadis galak namun manis di depannya itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tapi si gadis yang sedaritadi diperhatikan itu sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

Waktu tak terasa sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang―sudah satu jam lebih sejak Miku terakhir kali membuka mulutnya. Beberapa bulir keringat kini terlihat jelas pada kening gadis berambut teal itu. Wajahnya sesekali mengerut ketika berusaha memecahkan soal matematika di depannya.

Sementara iris _ruby red_ Zeito sedaritadi tertuju pada gadis dengan rambut tealnya yang tengah berkutat dengan soal-soal di depannya. Dan lelaki itu langsung terlonjak kaget melihat pergerakan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

"_Yes_! Sudah selesai!"

Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya sembari merentangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena duduk dengan posisi yang sama cukup lama. Zeito pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Bagus, bagus. Kau sudah berusaha keras."

Zeito mengambil buku tugas Miku dan menepuk pucuk kepala gadis itu dengan buku yang berada ditangannya. Miku menatap lelaki di depannya itu dengan senyum kecil yang terkembang dari bibirnya.

Miku pun membereskan buku-bukunya sementara Zeito mulai memeriksa pekerjaan Miku yang berada di depannya. Sesekali lelaki itu member koreksi dengan bolpoinnya, membuat Miku merasa sedikit gugup. Apa ia berhasil mengerjakannya dengan baik?

Zeito menutup buku ditangannya, dengan Miku yang menatapnya takut-takut. Senyum tipis tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Miku. Zeito menatap gadis itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yeah, sebenarnya banyak kesalahan yang kau buat…"

Miku langsung tertunduk lesu. Dalam pikirannya sudah terbayang bahwa ia akan menghabiskan waktunya minggu depan untuk ikut detensi lagi.

"―tapi sepertinya kau juga banyak menjawab dengan benar. Jadi, kau lulus."

Miku menatap lelaki yang tingginya kurang lebih 15 sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan kedua bola mata yang terbelalak lebar. Zeito hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil menyerahkan buku tugas Miku kepada si pemilik. Miku mengambil buku itu dengan agak ragu.

Miku mengambil buku itu, dan mendapatkan huruf 'B-' pada lembaran tugasnya. Gadis berambut teal itu langsung terlonjak girang dan menerjang Zeito―membawa lelaki itu dalam pelukannya.

"Huuaaaaa. Terima kasih ya, Shion-_Senpai_. Aku _ga _percaya aku bisa dapat B- dalam mata pelajaran ini. sekali lagi, _arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Zeito pun membalas pelukan gadis di depannya ini sambil menepuk-tepuk pucuk kepala gadis itu lembut. Senyum tipis terkembang kembali dari bibirnya.

Sementara Miku yang tersadar dari tindakan tak terduganya itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari pria yang kelihatannya tengah menikmati momen diantara mereka. Zeito pun terhuyung, namun dengan cepat ia dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Miku menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Belum lagi kini jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aaargh, rasanya aku ingin masuk ke dalam lubang saja―batinnya.

"A―ano itu …"

"_Gapapa_. Ya _udah_, yuk pulang Miku." Miku mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua bola matanya ketika Zeito mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya pulang. Dengan agak ragu, Miku pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut berjalan di belakang lelaki itu, dengan pemikiran yang kini mengusik otaknya.

Sejak kapan lelaki di depannya itu mengetahui namanya?

.

.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya …

"Moshi-moshi, Zeito-san ada?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa, Himura-sensei?" lelaki yang dipanggil Zeito itu langsung menebak nama sang penelepon, mengingat lelaki itu amat mengenali suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Tawa kecil dapat terdengar dari mulut si penelepon.

"Begini, bisa aku minta tolong padamu untuk membimbing anak tingkat dua yang akan melakukan detensi tiga hari lagi? Aku ada sedikit urusan." ucap suara pada ujung telepon itu tanpa basa-basi. Sementara Zeito hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendengar permintaan―berkedok pemaksaan terselubung _Sensei_nya itu.. Susahnya menjadi murid kesayangan guru.

"Bisa saja. Memang, berapa anak yang harus kubimbing, Himura-Sensei?"

"Hanya satu kok. Miku Hatsune, apa kau mengenalnya?"

Zeito mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua iris _ruby red_nya dengan kecepatan yang sama. Perlahan, senyum tipis terkembang dari bibir lelaki itu―yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat oleh sang _Sensei._

"Aku mengenalnya kok. Jadi, jam berapa aku bisa datang ke sekolah?"

* * *

sumpah, aku ngerasa fic ini abal banget. gatot, gagal total!

pada awalnya jlan cerita fic ini beda banget dari hasil yang sekarang. entah kenapa saya lupa mau ngetik apa *nangis dipojokan*

tapi, kalianmasih berkenan buat RnR? plis, jgn blg chapter ini abal juga *mulai nangis*


	17. Miku x Dell

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 17: Pertemuan yang Tak Terduga**

Hari itu siang amatlah panas.

Namun beruntung bagi si tokoh utama kita―Miku Hatsune―yang telah mengantisipasi keadaan ini sebelumnya. Di atas kepalanya terlihat sebuah benda berbentuk setengah lingkaran melengkung yang menutupi dirinya dari terpaan sinar mentari yang amat terik. Dapat terdengar bunyi-bunyian serangga-serangga musim panas yang saling bersahutan.

Peluh sesekali menetes dari pelipis putih Miku saat ia tengah melangkah ditengah teriknya matahari musim panas.

Ah, sepertinya es serut dan semangka dapat menghilangkan hawa panas dalam tubuhnya.

Namun gadis dengan rambut berwarna _teal_nya yang unik itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, ia harus mengutamakan tugasnya terlebih dahulu.

Sungguh sial baginya karena minggu ini adalah tugas berbelanja untuknya. Sebenarnya ia sudah berusaha mati-matian membujuk sang kakak tersayang untuk mengantarnya menggunakan sepeda motor, namun ia hanya bisa menelan ludah kepahitan ketika mendengar jawaban kakaknya yang tengah sibuk bermain game bersama teman nyentriknya, Akaito Shion.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Mii-_chan. _Kamu pergi sendiri saja."

Miku kembali mendengus kesal ketika mengingat penolakan Mikuo. Selama ini sang kakak selalu berusaha memenuhi seluruh permintaannya, bahkan sang kakak tak segan untuk menggantikan Miku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ketika ia meminta.

Padahal ia amat jarang meminta bantuan sang kakak, tapi kenapa Mikuo malah menolak?

Ckckck, Mikuo dan _video game_ memang harus dipisahkan!

Tapi tak ada gunanya kesal, toh ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Tempat tujuannya kini sudah berada di depan matanya, tinggal sedikit lagi hingga ia bisa tiba di sana.

Miku sedikit mempercepat langkahnya ketika iris berwarna _turquoise_nya menangkap warna merah pada lampu lalu lintas di depannya. Gadis itu pun menyebrang jalan dengan agak tergesa-gesa―sedikit takut warna lampu lalu lintas akan berubah menjadi hijau sebentar lagi. Ia tidak mau sampa harus menghambat lalu lintas hanya karena ia berjalan lambat.

Dan Miku langsung bernafas lega ketika kakinya yang jenjang dan putih menapaki lantai supermarket kota kecil itu. Hawa dingin dan sejuk langsung menerpa kulit Miku yang sedaritadi memanas terkena hawa mentari sepanjang perjalanan. Senyum langsung terlihat dari wajah gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu sementara tangannya berkutat dengan payung yang ada di tangannya.

Payung lipat itu langsung dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Kini kedua tangan Miku tengah mendorong _trolley _yang mulai terisi dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Sesekali Miku melirik ke arah daftar belanjaan yang berada di tangannya.

"Wortel cek, tomat cek, kentang cek, negi cek, daging ayam …. Ah, daging!" ucap Miku pada dirinya sendiri. miku pun mendorong _trolley_nya ke arah _counter _daging sambil bersenandung kecil.

Kini kedua matanya sibuk mengamati daging ayam yang dimasukkan dalam boks sterofom yang dipajang pada tempat pendingin daging. Dan iris _turquoise _Miku terbelalak ketika terlihat daging ayam yang memang sangat segar di sana.

Namun baru saja ia menyentuh boks berisi daging ayam tersebut, sebuah tangan juga terjulur ke sana―menghantarkan sensasi seperti tersengat listrik pada permukaan kulit Miku. Gadis dengan rambut _twintail_nya itu langsung menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si pemilik tangan.

Dan iris _turquoise _itu kembali terbelalak ketika kedua irisnya itu menangkap pantulan sosok lelaki yang amat ia kenal itu di depan matanya.

"Dell-_kun_?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Dell itu pun terlihat sama kagetnya dengan Miku. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi keterkejutan itu digantikan oleh senyuman hangat yang sanggup membuat wajah Miku semakin panas.

"Miku-_chan_? Lama tak jumpa!"

.

.

"Jadi, kau datang ke sini untuk liburan?"

Sepasang manusia yang tengah sibuk berbincang itu pun terlihat tengah berjalan berdampingan sambil mendorong _trolley _masing-masing. Kalau _trolley _sang gadis terlihat mulai penuh, lain halnya dengan _trolley _si lelaki. Si lelaki pun mengangguk untuk merespon pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Kenapa? Kau merindukanku, hm?"

"Aku pasti munafik kalau aku bilang aku tidak rindu padamu, Dell-_kun_."

Sosok lelaki dengan rambut berwarna putihnya itu adalah sosok sang mantan kekasih semasa SMPnya. Sosok yang dulu amat ia sayangi. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Dengan kejam, mereka dipisahkan karena sebuah ikatan pertunangan yang menjerat Dell dengan wanita lain. Miku tersenyum miris ketika ingatan yang sebenarnya ingin ia lupakan itu kembali.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, kisah cinta mereka kandas ditengah jalan.

"Maafkan aku ya, Miku-_chan_. Seandainya aku bersikap lebih berani waktu itu."

Miku menatap lelaki di sampingnya dengan tatapan sendu. Miku pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Dell-kun. Itu semua hanyalah masa lalu." ucap Miku bijak.

"Tapi―"

"Bagaimana kabar Haku-_san_?"

Nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Miku, membuat dada gadis itu berdenyut sakit. Namun, cepat-cepat ia menepis rasa sakit itu dengan tak henti memberikan senyumnya pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Ia … Baik." Ucap Dell pada akhirnya. Lelaki itu merasa sedikit tak enak menjawab pertanyaan Miku.

"Oh, baguslah. Aku sedih loh, kau pergi tanpa memberiku kabar, kau harus mentraktirku!" ujar Miku sambil memukul pelan pundak Dell sambil tertawa kecil. Yang dipukul hanya bisa meringis sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan kau kuras dompetku ya."

Dan seterusnya kedua insan itu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa membahas permasalahan hubungan mereka. Tema itu, terlalu sensitif untuk keduanya.

Karena, setidaknya masih ada secuil rasa sayang dalam benak mereka. Karena cinta yang sempat mereka jalin tidak sebegitu mudahnya terhapuskan begitu saja.

.

.

"Ini, untukmu."

Miku menatap sebungkus _popsicle_ rasa _negi_ yang berada di depannya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Untukku?"

"Katanya kau mau kutraktir. Kau masih suka rasa _negi_ 'kan?"

"Kukira kau mau mentraktirku dengan sesuatu yang lebih mahal lagi, Dell-_kun_. Aku tidak menyangka setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu denganku kau jadi sepelit ini."

Dell hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Miku. Miku pun merenggut kesal.

"Jadi tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku yang akan memakannya―"

"Eeeeeeh, katanya itu buatku? Tidak boleh!"

Dengan cepat Miku langsung merampas _popsicle_ yang baru saja dibuka bungkusnya oleh Dell. Senyum pun terbentuk dari bibir pria itu tatkala iris _burgundy_nya memantulkan sosok gadis yang dulu amat ia cintai tengah mengemut popsicle ditangannya sambil tersenyum senang.

Perjalanan mereka selanjutnya diiringi oleh percakapan ringan. Sesekali tawa meluncur dari bibir keduanya ketika sedang membahas kenangan lama semasa SMP mereka.

Sebenarnya Miku sudah menolak untuk diantar pulang, namun Dell bersikeras untuk mengantar Miku sampai ke rumahnya. Bahkan lelaki itu sampai menawarkan dirinya untuk membawa tas belanjaan Miku. Walau pada awalnya Miku amat sangat menolak tawaran Dell, pada akhirnya gadis itu membiarkan tiga kantung belanjaannya dibawa oleh lelaki di sampingnya, sementara ia membawa satu kantung belanjaan dengan tangannya.

"Hei Miku-_chan_, apa aku bisa meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"Untuk?"

"Errm, menghubungimu tentu saja. lagipula rasanya aneh, kehilangan kontak dengan gadis yang dulunya begitu berharga bagiku."

Miku terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Dell yang baru saja memasuki gendang telinganya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ah, dulu ya…." Jeda sesaat. "Baiklah, tapi nanti setelah tanganmu tidak sibuk lagi. Aku tidak mau mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam saku celanamu. Nanti aku disangka aku sedang meraba-raba kamu lagi." ujar Miku sambil bergidik ngeri. Dell pun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

Rasanya menyesakkan mendengar Miku berkata begitu pilunya.

Menyadari suasana tak nyaman yang menyusup di antara mereka berdua, Miku kembali membuka pembicaraan dan mulai berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai kehidupan SMAnya yang menyebalkan. Sebisa mungkin Miku tidak ingin menyinggung apapun tentang kisah cinta mereka yang dulu.

Dan sepertinya caranya berhasil. Obrolan-obrolah ringan pun kembali mengalir begitu saja seiring dengan waktu yang terus bergulir.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dell-_kun_. Aku jadi sungkan merepotkanmu."

Kini mereka tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Miku. Dell pun tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Miku setelah kantung belanjaan yang sedaritadi berada di tangannya kini telah berada dalam tempat yang seharusnya―kulkas. Miku kembali merenggut karena perlakuan Dell.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku 'kan lelaki, sudah seharusnya aku menolong seorang gadis yang kesulitan."

Miku pun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Dell.

Ia tak pernah berubah.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa menjamumu dirumah. Kau tahu 'kan, Kuo-_nii_ paling ganas kalau sudah menyangkut teman priaku."

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga harus segera kembali ke motel." Ujar Dell tanpa melepaskan senyum dari bibirnya.

Rasa kecewa langsung menjalari relung hati Miku ketika mendengar kata-kata yang sepertinya merupakan kata perpisahan dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Miku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, hati-hati, Dell-_kun_."

Dell yang melihat raut kesedihan Miku diam-diam menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Meskipun sudah lama sekali, tetap ia masih dapat merasakan rasa sesak di dadanya tiap kali melihat Miku bersedih. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk gadis di depannya itu, namun ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak pantas melakukannya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti. Oh ya, jangan lupa kirim e-mail padaku ya." Ucap Dell sambil memukul kepala Miku pelan dengan ponselnya. Miku pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan wajah yang tertunduk―antara menyembunyikan semburat merah pucat di pipinya dan mimik kesakitan yang muncul di wajahnya pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Yeah. Undang aku juga kalau kalian sudah bertunangan."

"Aku sudah lama bertunangan kok."

Miku langsung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar jawaban Dell. Kedua iris berwarna _turquoise-_nya terbelalak lebar.

"Eeeeh? Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Miku-_chan_. Maaf ya tidak bercerita … Hanya saja saat itu, aku masih tidak sanggup, aku―"

Dell dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menepuk bahunya perlahan. Dell pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Miku tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa, Dell-_kun_. Aku pasti juga tidak akan datang waktu itu seandainya kau mengundangku. Rasanya waktu itu masih amat … berat …"

Keheningan pun tercipta di antara mereka berdua, seiring dengan angin musim panas yang berhembus lembut. kedua sosok anak manusia itu tak kunjung melepaskan pandangannya ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Apa sekarang, kau pun masih menyukaiku, Miku-_chan_?"

Hanya tujuh kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir seorang Dell Honne, dan hal itu sukses membuat dada Miku membuncah. Kini hatinya bergejolak, ragu antara harus mengatakan ya atau tidak.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Membalikkan pertanyaan. Hal yang akan selalu dilakukan Miku jika ia merasa bingung ataupun terpojok. Dell pun tersenyum samar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cakrawala yang membiru.

"Bagaimana ya? Akan sangat munafik kalau aku bilang tidak, Miku-_chan_. Walaupun aku berusaha melupakan rasa itu seutuhnya, namun kadangkala aku selalu merasakan pergejolakan setiap kali aku menepis rasa itu. Apalagi, setelah aku kembali bertemu denganmu …"

Dell kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau masih menyukaiku?"

Miku sempat terbengong-bengong beberapa saat setelah otaknya mencerna kata-kata Dell barusan. Dan perlahan, senyum kembali terlihat dari wajahnya yang putih mulus itu.

"Bagaimana ya? Akan sangat munafik kalau aku bilang tidak, Dell-_kun_."

"Itu kata-kataku, nona Miku Hatsune-_chan_."

Gelak tawa kembali meluncur dari bibir gadis dengan rambut berwarna _teal_nya yang unik itu. Dan kali ini, bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, melainkan rasa lega. Lega karena akhirnya ia dapat mengemukakan perasaannya yang sudah lama terpendam kepada orang yang sejak dulu amat ia rindukan.

"Ah, Haku-_san_ pasti akan merasa beruntung memilikimu sebagai pasangan hidupnya kelak, aku sangat iri padanya." Ujar Miku sambil tertawa kecil. Dan kini Dell lah yang merasa jengah mendengar tawa itu.

"Miku-_chan_―"

"Aku tidak apa kok. Hei Dell-_kun_, kau menyukainya 'kan?"

Keheningan kembali tercipta setelah pertanyaan gamblang itu meluncur dari bibir Miku. Kini Dell merasa ragu, apa yang harus ia jawab kepada sang mantan kekasih.

"―Mungkin."

Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Dell.

"Pasti iya. Sudahlah, tidak usah kau tutup-tutupi. Aku ini bukan orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk urusan percintaan lho."

_'Meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat bodoh dalam hal seperti itu.'_

"Miku-_chan_―"

"Cinta itu bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa. Dua tahun yang kau habiskan bersama Haku-_san_ kurasa cukup untuk membuatmu menyayanginya ―ah tidak, mencintainya." Koreksi Miku sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Mulut Dell tiba-tiba terasa kelu.

"Miku-_chan_―"

"Ah, katanya kau harus segera kembali! Sepertinya karena terlalu lama berbincang denganku membuat waktumu tersita, eh? Kau pasti sangat merindukan―"

Belum sempat Miku menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, tubuhnya kini didekap erat oleh sesosok lelaki yang berada di depannya. Kini Miku yang bingung harus melakukan apa.

"De―Dell-_kun_?"

"Sebentar saja, Miku-_chan_. Biarkan aku begini sebentar saja."

Miku tidak melawan. Entah, tenaganya seakan terasa tersedot ketika ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Dell yang menyelimutinya. Perlahan, tangan Miku pun terulur dan membalas pelukan itu, menyesapi setiap rasa yang dapat ia rasakan dalam pelukan _simple_ itu.

Ini yang terakhir, untuk yang terakhir.

.

.

Miku menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh itu. setelah pelukan singkat itu, Dell kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berpamitan padanya. Namun sebelum itu, lelaki dengan rambut keputihannya mengucapkan sebuah janji kepadanya.

"_Tahun depan aku akan kemari lagi. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Haku dan mengajakmu makan siang bersama kami. Aku janji!"_

Miku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menghela nafasnya perlahan. Kedua irisnya terus menerawang ke depan, melihat ke arah satu titik yang terlihat semakin menjauh.

Rasa sakit itu memang masih ada, namun kini rasa kelegaanlah yang mendominasi relung hatinya. Entah kenapa, mendengarkan penuturan Dell membuat beban yang berada dalam dada Miku seperti terbang tertiup angin.

"―_Walaupun aku berusaha melupakan rasa itu seutuhnya, namun kadangkala aku selalu merasakan pergejolakan setiap kali aku menepis rasa itu."_

Miku kembali tersenyum ketika kata-kata manis Dell kembali terngiang jelas dalam kepalanya.

Ternyata, Dell tidak pernah sekali pun membencinya.

"Mii-_chan_, yang tadi itu Dell Honne?"

Suara maskulin yang begitu familiar itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan Miku. Di belakang Miku, berdiri sesosok lelaki yang terlihat begitu mirip dengannya. Namun bukan raut galak yang lelaki itu berikan seperti setiap kali ia membahas tentang teman lelaki Miku, melainkan raut kekhawatiran seorang kakak yang takut adiknya akan tersakiti.

"Ya, Kuo-_nii_. Ada apa?"

"Tahu begitu seharusnya aku menemanimu berbelanja sehingga kau tidak bertemu dengan si brengsek itu! Berani sekali ia―"

Ucapan Mikuo sukses terhenti ketika telunjuk sang adik mengunci pergerakan bibir sang kakak. Miku pun tersenyum simpul.

"Kuo-_nii_, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Justru karena aku bisa bertemu Dell, beban hatiku jadi hilang entah kemana. Kuo-_nii_ tidak usah khawatir lagi, oke?"

Mikuo hanya bisa mendengus sambil menjauhkan telunjuk Miku dari bibirnya. Lelaki yang berumur setahun lebih tua darinya itu pun merangkul adik tercintanya erat.

"Tapi jangan segan bercerita padaku kalau lelaki itu menyakitimu, Mii-_chan_. Aku tidak ingin adik tersayangku ini disakiti lagi oleh lelaki yang sama." Ujar Mikuo sambil mengusap lembut pucuk kepala adiknya.

Miku pun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ternyata, kakaknya yang bodoh ini begitu menyayanginya.

"Iya, Kuo-_nii_. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk sekarang? Aku akan memasang sop miso dengan bakso ikan kesukaanmu untuk makan malam ini. Mau, 'kan?"

Aura suram yang sebelumnya terpancar dari tubuh Mikuo langsung lenyap―digantikan oleh hawa bahagia yang menyeruak dan menyebar ke segala arah. Senyum yang lebar langsung terkembang dari bibir tipisnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, ayo masuk!"

Mikuo langsung menyeret adik kesayangannya itu masuk, disertai oleh gelak tawa Miku yang terdengar karena tingkah manja Mikuo. Dan perlahan, pintu rumah kediaman Hatsune itu pun tertutup pelan.

.

.

Adakalanya kita harus merelakan cinta yang sebenarnya ingin kita genggam, karena jika kau memaksa, maka cinta yang kau dapatkan tidak akan seindah yang kau harapkan.

Namun adakalanya juga kita harus berbesar hati untuk melepaskan cinta itu. Karena dengan melepaskannya, kita akan berkesempatan untuk merasakan cinta yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Karena seperti kata pepatah, cinta itu tidak harus memiliki. Asalkan cinta itu bahagia, maka tak peduli sakitnya kita, pasti akan ada rasa bahagia yang menyusup dalam rongga dada kita jika kita melihatnya bahagia bersama orang lain.

Meskipun memang sulit, biarkan waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya. Karena cinta itu terjadi karena dua hal. Pertama, karena adanya _chemistry_, yang kedua, karena _terbiasa_. Dan adakalanya kita harus terbiasa agar cinta itu dapat hilang dengan sendirinya.

Pelajaran yang amat berharga yang bisa Miku tangkap hari ini. Namun yang pasti, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan sosok lelaki yang sempat mengisi relung hatinya dengan kebahagiaan tersebut.

Karena kebahagiaanmu, adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Meskipun itu artinya kau berbahagia karena orang lain.

* * *

err, temanya sedikit berat ya ._.

di sini aku sebenernya mau pakai chara lain, cuma pas liat kekerenan Dell malah ga jadi Dx dan karena aku ga suka sama smoker, aku ga bikin Dell hobi ngerokok, mihihihi.

akhir kata, mind to RnR?


	18. Miku x Lui

**taintedIris proudly presents**

**Miku Hatsune's Wonderful Summer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton**

**Story © Me**

**gajeness, typos bermekaran ( ? ), Reverse Harem alert. rated M for save**

_**don't like don't read. simple as that**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act. 18: Balon**

Siang itu cuaca terasa amat terik. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang gadis berambut _teal_-nya untuk berbelanja. Diawali dengan ketidaksengajaannya mendengar bisik-bisik para ibu-ibu di kompleks perumahannyalah yang membuat gadis manis itu mengetahui adanya diskon makanan laut dan semangka hari itu di pasar kota.

Kini beberapa bulir cairan dengan rasa asin itu membasahi keningnya yang putih. Dan pada kedua tangannya kini terdapat dua buah kantung belanjaan yang berisi bermacam-macam ikan laut yang ia buru bersama sebuah semangka dengan ukuran yang besar―cukup untuknya dan Mikuo. Senyum pun nampak jelas diwajahnya.

Tampak sekali kalau gadis itu merasa sangat puas dengan hasil 'buruan'-nya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, iris berwarna _turquoise_-nya menangkap suatu pergerakan. Dalam bola matanya terpantul jelas sesosok anak kecil yang tengah mencoba meraih ujung tali sebuah balon yang tersangkut pada dahan pohon.

Tanpa ragu, Miku langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju pohon tersebut. dan semakin dekat, indera pendengaran Miku dapat menangkap untaian gelombang-gelombang yang dihasilkan oleh mulut mungil si anak kecil.

Miku langsung meletakkan kantung belanjaannya ke tanah. Dengan lembut, Miku menepuk pundak anak kecil yang tengah terisak tersebut.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya. _Nee-chan_ akan ambilkan balonnya untukmu."

Si anak pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Miku dengan isakan yang perlahan mulai terhenti. Kepalanya terangguk perlahan.

Senyum pun kembali tampak pada wajah manis Miku saat ia melihat anak kecil di depannya tidak terisak lagi. Miku berjalan ke bawah balon yang tersangkut itu, lalu dengan segenap tenaga ia mencoba melompat setinggi mungkin. Sayang, tubuhnya yang pendek tidak dapat melompat terlalu tinggi, serta si balon yang tersangkut terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

Tapi Miku tidak menyerah begitu saja. Miku langsung melepaskan alas kakinya―tak peduli dengan rasa panas yang langsung menyengat kulit telapak kakinya. Ia pun mulai memanjat pohon yang terlihat lumayan tinggi itu perlahan―mengingat ia tidak pernah memanjat pohon sebelumnya. Namun karena rasa nekat dan tidak tega yang membuat Miku memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon di depannya tersebut.

"Ayo nee-chan! _Nee-chan_ pasti bisa!"

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si anak kecil yang tengah berdiri agak jauh di bawahnya sambil memasang wajah ceria. Miku kembali tersenyum. Dan Miku kembali memacu dirinya untuk memanjat pohon itu.

Dan setelah penuh perjuangan(?) akhirnya Miku berhasil tiba pada dahan tempat si balon tak berdosa tersangkut. Tapi, kini bukannya ia mengambil si balon, malah bulu kuduknya yang meremang.

Masalahnya, si balon tersangkut di ujung dahan, dan tangannya tak cukup panjang untuk meraih balon tersebut. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia jatuh?

"_Nee-chan_, sedikit lagi!"

Miku pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si anak kecil yang terlihat sedikit lebih kecil dari tempat ia menahan tubuhnya. Miku pun menenggak ludahnya perlahan. Sepertinya ia telah memanjat cukup tinggi.

Namun didorong oleh semangat membara, Miku memutuskan untuk mengambil balon pada ujung dahan pohon tersebut. perlahan, gadis dengan rambut model twintail tersebut menarik nafas panjang, lalu melepaskannya perlahan, sekedar untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

Tarik nafas, buang ...

Oke, ia sudah siap sekarang.

Perlahan, Miku mulai memanjat dahan pohon yang sepertinya terlihat cukup kuat, hingga akhirnya tangannya berhasil memegang tali balon berwarna merah tersebut. Raut kegembiraan langsung terlihat jelas di wajah Miku, dan langsung ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah si anak kecil di bawah sana sambil melambai-lambaikan balon di tangannya.

Dan dapat Miku lihat wajah anak kecil itu begitu gembira ketika melihat si balon yang berada di tangan Miku.

"Lihat, balonnya sudah kuambil!"

"Kyaaaa, makasih, _Nee-chan_!"

Miku pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk kembali turun ke bawah. Tapi tiba-tiba, kakinya terpeleset, membuat keseimbangan Miku menjadi oleng.

_Krek!_

Dan dahan pohon yang sebelumnya menopang tubuh mungil Miku retak dan patah, membuat wajah Miku pucat seketika. Alat pemompa darah miliknya kini berpacu lebih cepat, dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

Tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah, dan suara jeritan langsung terdengar di sana. Miku pun memejamkan matanya.

'Celaka, aku akan mati!' pekiknya dalam hati.

Namun bukan rasa sakit yang setelah itu ia rasakan, melainkan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut.

'Apa aku sudah ada di surga?'

"N―Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara maskulin nan manis yang memanjakan indera pendengarannya. Perlahan, bola mata sewarna dengan air laut itu terbuka, melihat lurus ke arah si penyelamat yang jarak wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

Yang pertama kali iris berwarna _turquoise _itu lihat adalah bola mata sewarna dengan sinar mentari yang begitu indah dan berkilau, lalu rambut berwarna kuning kemerahannya. Raut kekhawatiran pun tersirat jelas pada wajah yang Miku akui amatlah tampan tersebut.

"Nona?"

"Ah ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Dengan perlahan, lelaki itu menurunkan tubuh Miku dari gendongannya. Kaki jenjang Miku pun berpijak dengan sempurna di atas tanah.

Miku pun berjalan ke arah si anak kecil yang sedaritadi terlihat begitu ketakutan dan khawatir. Miku menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu menyodorkan benda karet yang berisi gas helium itu sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Jangan takut, _Nee-chan_ tidak apa-apa kok! Ini balonnya!"

Sekejap, raut kekhawatiran itu tergantikan oleh raut gembira tatkala benda berwarna kemerahan itu berada pada genggaman tangan si anak. Senyuman pun kembali terkembang dari bibir Miku.

"Terima kasih _Nee-chan_!"

Miku pun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil di hadapannya itu. Si anak pun kemudian melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari menjauh dari sana.

Sementara Miku menatap punggung si anak yang menjauh itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia pun menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Langsung ia terlonjak ketika sosok si penyelamat kini berada tepat di belakangnya. Miku pun memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang karena kaget.

"K―Kau … mengagetkanku saja!"

Miku langsung tersadar ketika teringat olehnya sosok lelaki di depannya ini adalah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Kedua tangannya langsung membekap mulutnya rapat.

"M―maaf itu …"

"Aah tidak! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Tak sepantasnya aku membentakmu. Padahal kau 'kan, orang yang menyelamatkanku."

Hening. Kedua anak manusia yang berbeda jenis kelaminnya itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, seakan tatapan mata tersebut tidak dapat dilepaskan begitu saja.

Miku pun melepaskan kontak mata itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang sedaritadi merasuki dirinya.

"Ermm, itu … Terima kasih ya, kau sudah menyelamatkan diriku."

Tak lama, sesuatu yang hangat pun mengusap kepalanya lembut. Miku mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati si sosok berambut kuning kemerahan itu tengah tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Tak masalah. Lain kali hati-hati ya."

Sesaat, rasanya kesadaran Miku seperti menghilang ketika melihat senyuman sehangat mentari itu―hingga iris berwarna _turquoise-_nya melihat pergerakan si lelaki yang kelihatannya akan pergi dari sana. Refleks, Miku langsung menarik ujung kaus berwarna gading yang dikenakan pria itu.

Si lelaki pun menghentikan gerakannya. Kini bola mata sewarna dengan kelopak bunga matahari itu terfokus pada sosok gadis manis dengan rambut berwarna _teal-_nya yang tengah menarik ujung kausnya. Gadis itu terlihat tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah, jelas sekali gadis itu terlihat amatlah sangat gugup.

Manis.

Rona berwarna merah muda pucat langsung menjalari kedua pipi milik lelaki itu.

"A―ano, siapa namamu?"

Kedua mata berwarna madu itu mengerjap sekali dua kali ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir gadis di depannya. Dan perlahan, senyum pun kembali terkembang dari bibir tipisnya.

"Lui, Lui Hibiki. Kau?"

Miku pun mendongakkan kepalanya, sampai kemudian kepala itu tertunduk lagi―berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya yang _chubby._

"Miku, Miku Hatsune."

Lui pun menghela nafas. Tangan lelaki itu kemudian meraih tangan kurus Miku, menggenggamnya sebentar dan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari ujung kausnya. Lelaki bernama Lui itu pun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Miku. Nama yang cocok untuk gadis manis sepertimu. Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Miku Hatsune-_chan."_

Sosok lelaki itu pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Miku, kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh dengan tangan yang terlambai. Pandangan Miku terfokus pada punggung yang mulai menjauh itu, dengan kedua bola mata yang sedaritadi mengerjap dan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Lui Hibiki-_kun_."

Tampaknya kini Miku sibuk berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri. Ia bahkan melupakan kantung belanjaannya yang mulai basah karena es di dalamnya mulai mencair.

* * *

haiii semuanya, lama tak bertemu ya ^_^

maaf kalo aku lama banget ga update, maklum WB. tapi skrg aku uda balikk kan? :DDDDD

oh ya, aku punya rencana bakal bikin side story dari fic ini, ada yg mau request pair apa? hihihi. yg jls Yuuma uda pasti bakal aku bikinn!

akhir kata, mind to RnR?

p.s: aku pengen ngucapin banyak banget terima kasih buat kakak Wirosableng yang uda banyak ngasih aku saran, konkrit yg buanyaaaakkk banget! smoga kakak puas sama chapter baru ini, aku akan berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik lagi *smangat berkobar*


End file.
